


The Last Slave

by Doralice



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doralice/pseuds/Doralice
Summary: Q è nato schiavo, e per una serie di fortunati eventi è riuscito a sopravvivere decentemente fino alle soglie dei 30 anni. James si ritrova a comprarlo senza sapere esattamente perché né cosa farne di lui.





	1. La Compravendita

La Compravendita

 

 

. ~ * ~ .

 

 

Il giorno in cui il signor Connelly morì, mio padre pianse. E non era un uomo dalla lacrima facile, ve lo assicuro. Potrà sembrare assurdo, ma il più sentimentale tra i due era James.

Comunque... era il dicembre del 2012 quando il signor Connelly morì ed era senza eredi e non aveva fatto alcun testamento. Era un uomo sbadato, non si occupava mai delle questioni materiali, stava sempre concentrato sui suoi numeri. Non si sarebbe nemmeno preoccupato di mangiare, se non fosse stato per mio padre che gli metteva sotto il naso un piatto di roba calda tre volte al giorno. D'altra parte era per questo che il signor Connelly l'aveva comprato, nel 1995. Aveva bisogno di qualcuno che gli gestisse la casa, che sbrigasse le commissioni... insomma, che si occupasse di tutte quelle cose noiose che a lui non interessavano. E quindi comprò mio padre. E sborsò anche una bella cifra, sapete? Perché lui era giovane e di bell'aspetto e sapeva parlare bene. Ma a lui non interessavano queste cose, lui voleva solo qualcuno che gli preparasse la cena e gli cambiasse le lenzuola, che andasse a pagare le bollette... cose così. Il signor Connelly andò al mercato degli schiavi, quella primavera del 1995, vide mio padre e decise di comprarlo... uno schiavo di lusso per dei lavori domestici. Il signor Connelly era fatto così...

Mio padre divenne il suo domestico e lo fece per la bellezza di diciassette anni. Ma il signor Connelly non badò mai più di tanto a lui... non gli disse di non leggere i suoi libri, di non ascoltare i suoi dischi, di non guardare guardare i suoi film... e così mio padre lo fece. Era furbo. Divorò tutto quello che poté, anche quello che non capiva. Perché sapeva che non sarebbe durata in eterno: Connelly aveva già settant'anni quando l'aveva comprato. E quindi mio padre era preparato, conosceva già il suo destino. O per lo meno, così pensava.

Poi arrivò il giorno in cui Connelly morì e la casa venne sequestrata dal tribunale, tutti i suoi beni vennero messi all'asta... compreso mio padre. Lui fu uno degli ultimi, sapete? La legge sulle aste degli schiavi venne abolita appena tre anni dopo. E questo è proprio bizzarro, perché tutto sarebbe cambiato se solo Connelly fosse vissuto tre anni in più. Tutto sarebbe andato diversamente.

 

Margareth Bond, _The Last Slave: a documentary_

 

 

. ~ * ~ .

 

 

– Tu hai bisogno di un pet. –

Alec aveva sempre idee balzane, ma questa proprio le batteva tutte. James ingollò un sorso di birra.

– Ma se non sono mai a casa? Chi lo porterebbe a pisciare? –

– Vedi, bambina, questo è uno degli uomini su cui contiamo per la sicurezza del nostro paese! –

La “bambina” in questione si chiamava Molly, aveva quasi trent'anni e apparteneva ad Alec da ormai cinque. Da buona schiava, stava zitta, sorrideva, faceva quello che le veniva detto. James la guardava con compassione, lo stesso sguardo che riservava ad ogni schiavo che gli passava davanti, in particolare ai “pet”.

Quando nel Regno Unito la schiavitù era stata riportata un auge, uno dei più famosi slogan propagandati dagli schiavisti aveva proprio a che fare con la categoria dei pet. “Togli una meretrice dalla strada: acquista un pet” recitava.

Oggi la propaganda dice che i pet sono sani, che grazie alle leggi per la loro tutela sono tutti consensuali, e che ogni pari può avere il suo senza rischiare la salute né alimentare il disgustoso mercato della schiavitù sessuale. Il che, detto da un governo che schiavizza metà dei suoi cittadini, è piuttosto incoerente, ma tant'è. James aveva giurato sulla union jack di proteggere il regno e non si preoccupava di cambiare le regole, quella era roba per gli attivisti. La sua morale era un'altra faccenda, a quella ci pensava nel privato.

– Molly ma come fai a sopportarlo? Ah, già. _Devi_ farlo. Altrimenti lui ti rottama per una più compiacente. –

Era crudeltà gratuita lanciare commenti del genere. Tanto più che Molly non era una di quelle schiave navigate che si facevano scivolare tutto addosso, ma una ragazza insicura e timorosa, che sorrideva persino davanti agli insulti. James non voleva offendere lei, naturalmente, ma Alec.

– Sai che ti dico? Pensala come vuoi. Io la tratto come una principessa, la mia Molly, e lei è felice. Non è vero, piccola? –

Molly annuì, lo sguardo basso e le mani intrecciate in grembo.

– Brava bambina. Vai a prenderci un altro paio di birre. –

Molly si alzò e Alec la incoraggiò con una pacca sul culo. Il quadretto fece venire la nausea a James. Scosse la testa e spostò lo sguardo altrove. Ma quello era un locale per padroni e pet, e ovunque guardasse c'era qualcuno con un collare, chi seduto compostamente accanto al suo padrone, chi in piedi dietro di lui, chi sul suo in grembo. James era circondato, al punto da sentirsi un estraneo.

– Sai, c'è un'asta del tribunale domani. Un qualche vegliardo che insegnava ad Oxford un secolo fa. È morto senza eredi e così... –

– No. –

Alec ogni tanto tornava alla carica con la storia delle aste. Come se il problema di James fossero i soldi.

– Eddai! Cosa ti costa dare solo un'occhiata? –

In quel momento tornò Molly con le birre. Alec la fece sedere sulle sue ginocchia e le diede un bacio sui capelli. James vide come lei arrossiva e gli si strinse lo stomaco.

– Sai che c'è? Tu hai paura di cedere, amico mio. –

Sì. Sì, era così. E non c'era bisogno di ammetterlo: lui e Alec si conoscevano fin troppo bene.

– Prima o poi te lo compro io, se non ti decidi. –

– Non oseresti! – gli ringhiò.

– Levati il pensiero! Scegline uno che ti piaccia e falla finita. Così ti togli quel muso lungo dalla faccia, una buona volta. –

James non voleva proprio niente, ma sembrava che il mondo non fosse d'accordo con lui.

– Darò un'occhiata. –

– Oh! – Alec batté una mano sul tavolo – Così ti voglio! –

– Ma non prometto niente. – aggiunse.

E James fece bene a non promettere niente. Sopratutto a sé stesso.

L'asta era alle nove del mattino e lui alle sette già sapeva tutto quello che c'era da sapere. Alle otto era lì. Alle nove meno un quarto, Alec lo raggiunse con Molly al seguito.

– Le aste mi hanno portato fortuna. – gli sentì dire – È in una di queste che ho trovato questo gioiellino.

Alec strinse orgogliosamente a sé quello scricciolo di Molly, e James voleva già scappare molto lontano.

– Sei nervoso? –

– No. –

– Non c'è niente di male ad ammetterlo, sai? Anch'io ero nervoso quando ho comprato Molly. –

Alec la guarda con quella sorta di espressione affettuosa che si riserva al proprio cane quando si ripensa al giorno in cui lo si è acquistato dall'allevatore. Molly, da brava, sorride timidamente e annuisce.

– Non sono qui per comprare nessuno. – ribadì James – Sto solo dando un'occhiata. –

Alec scrollò le spalle: – Come ti pare. –

L'asta fu veloce. I beni erano molti, ma la maggior parte di scarso interesse economico. Molti amici del defunto acquistarono alcune carte, appunti, vecchi manuali di saggistica, suppellettili di valore sentimentale. Le opere d'arte finirono ai delegati dei musei, che se le contesero come avvoltoi.

Alla fine restò Q. Il “pezzo” di maggior valore.

Da qualche parte, nei documenti che James aveva letto, c'era il vero nome del ragazzo, ma l'aveva già dimenticato, colpito dal soprannome minimale con cui il padrone lo aveva chiamato per diciassette anni.

James non ascoltò una parola di quello che il battitore d'asta stava dicendo. Sapeva già tutto quello che c'era da sapere su Q, e probabilmente anche di più. Alec gli disse qualcosa sottovoce mentre l'asta procedeva, ma James lo ignorò, concentrato com'era ad osservare il ragazzo per la prima volta.

Era diverso dalle foto, ma questo non lo stupiva. Essendo uno schiavo domestico, i database disponevano di materiale scarso e datato. Vecchie foto in bianco e nero, sgranate, prese da riviste scientifiche, in cui appariva alle spalle del suo padrone, quando ancora l'uomo presenziava a conferenze e cose così. Un paio di fototessere risalenti alla sua prima – e fino ad ora unica – compravendita, risalente ormai a quasi vent'anni prima, quando era poco più che un bambino.

Q era diverso, proprio come James immaginava, ma avrebbe preferito lasciare la propria curiosità insoddisfatta e non sapere _quanto_ fosse diverso.

Il ragazzo, che al momento era conteso da ben tre potenziali acquirenti, era un giovane uomo a cui James, se non fosse stato sicuro della sua data di nascita, avrebbe dato non più di vent'anni. Aveva una massa di scuri e intricati capelli ricci, pelle diafana su cui spiccavano delle labbra impunemente rosse, e grandi occhi cangianti incorniciati da un paio di occhiali dalla montatura antiquata. Quegli occhi, solo quelli, se si era capaci di vedere oltre la loro bellezza, potevano dare la misura dell'effettiva età di Q.

Il collare che portava era di platino, a simboleggiare il suo alto prestigio. Sulla carta, era uno schiavo da cinquantamila sterline, all'atto pratico stavano volando cifre a cinque zeri.

James intervenne prima che potesse rendersene conto. E sparò una cifra che fece girare molte teste. Era più o meno la metà del suo patrimonio e Alec lo sapeva. Quando uno degli altri acquirenti rilanciò e lui rispose immediatamente, sentì la sua mano sull'avambraccio.

– Ehi, felice di constatare che anche una testaccia dura come te possa cambiare idea, ma non stai esagerando? Con tutti questi soldi potresti avere un vero pet, ben addestrato. –

James gli lanciò un'occhiata significativa e Alec alzò le mani in segno resa.

Uno dopo l'altro, gli altri acquirenti mollarono la presa, e James vinse l'asta. Q era adesso di sua proprietà.

Il battitore d'asta gli consegnò i documenti e gli chiese come voleva che avvenisse la consegna. James gli rispose di prepararlo per domani, che glielo portassero a casa. Q non disse nulla mentre lui parlava, ma James sentiva il suo sguardo su di sé e non aveva le palle di ricambiarlo.

Aveva appena acquistato una persona e non riusciva nemmeno a guardarla in faccia. Era stata una cosa veloce, impulsiva, priva della minima riflessione. Era stato facile, fino a qui, ma James aveva la netta sensazione che da quel momento sarebbe stato molto meno facile.

 

~

 

In neanche quarantotto ore, la vita di Q era stata completamente stravolta.

Non sapeva nulla del suo nuovo padrone e quel poco che ebbero la cortesia di dirgli non riuscì a tranquillizzarlo. La legge si vantava di tutelarlo, ma tutto ciò che gli era concesso era sapere il nome, il mestiere e l'indirizzo di casa. Aveva la facoltà di rifiutarlo, certo, e in tal caso la sua proprietà sarebbe passata di default al secondo acquirente che aveva proposto la cifra più alta per cercare di comprarlo durante l'asta, ma sarebbe stato punto e a capo. L'ultimo step di quella disgustosa faccenda, era rappresentato da un suo potenziale ultimo rifiuto, dopo il quale il suo destino sarebbe stato deciso dal giudice di pace. E nel suo caso, con un collare di platino, già sapeva che fine avrebbe fatto: casa di piacere.

Q aveva dunque un giorno per decidere in che orrore destinarsi. Decise di lasciar fare al destino.

Non dormì e lo stomaco chiuso gli impedì di mangiare qualunque cosa. Quando i funzionari vennero a prenderlo, lui si fece trovare pronto e pulito, con la sua misera valigia chiusa, davanti alla porta delle celletta fredda e spoglia in cui il tribunale teneva gli schiavi durante i passaggi di proprietà. Lo misero in una di quella auto blu in cui era stato già diciassette anni prima e lo portarono davanti a questo moderno edificio nella city, tutto vetro e acciaio. Lo scortarono nell'ascensore e fino alla porta d'ingresso.

James Bond, c'era scritto sul campanello. Uno dei funzionari suonò e la porta venne aperta da una signora di mezza età con un collare d'argento – la schiava delle pulizie del condominio. Disse che si sarebbe occupata di Q mentre loro sbrigavano le faccende burocratiche con il padrone.

Q intravide dall'altra parte delle stanza l'uomo che l'aveva acquistato. Il signor Bond. Lo vide firmare in maniera sbrigativa le ultime carte e prendere in consegna il cofanetto contenente la chiave del suo collare. Incrociò il suo guardo da sopra le spalle dei funzionari. Per la prima volta, il suo nuovo padrone lo guardava in faccia.

Decifrare la sua espressione fu impossibile per Q. E comunque non ne ebbe il tempo: la schiava domestica lo spinse vero la zona notte e lo fece entrare nella camera da letto. La _sola_ camera da letto dell'appartamento. Era prevedibile, no? Eppure Q sentì una punta di freddo panico lacerare la corazza di compostezza che era riuscito a costruirsi.

– Come stai, ragazzo? Sei pallido. Ti hanno dato da mangiare, quelli là? Se ricordo bene, non sono generosi con le porzioni della mensa. –

– Sto bene, signora. –

Q si guardava attorno, analizzando l'ambiente, il mobilio. Era tutto moderno e minimale, c'erano pochissimi effetti personali. Dava l'impressione di essere più una camera d'albergo che una casa abitata.

– Beth! Sono Beth, caro. E sei esausto per tutto quello che è successo, posso immaginarlo. Ti va un bagno caldo? –

– Sono a posto, signora... Beth. Grazie. –

Lasciò che prendesse la valigia e la aprisse.

– Magari vuoi riposare? – suggerì mentre riponeva le sue cose in alcuni cassetti – Fra poco il padrone andrà via e potrai stare tranquillo per qualche giorno. –

Q batté le palpebre senza capire bene: – Via? –

– Oh, lui è spesso fuori città! E mi dà sempre pochissimo preavviso quando devo pulire. È uno dei peggiori del palazzo. Ma non è colpa sua, sai? È il lavoro che fa, poverino. –

Questo spiegava l'aria asettica e impersonale dell'appartamento.

– Be', non hai molte cose, ragazzo. Dovrò dire al padrone di fartene avere altre. –

– Cosa? No! Sto benissimo così... –

– Non dire sciocchezze! Non te ne puoi andare in giro con quel bel collare e gli abiti tutti logori. Non sta bene! –

Q sospirò e lasciò perdere. Beth era evidentemente una di quelle schiave vecchio stampo, probabilmente nata e cresciuta in qualche casa altolocata. Il suo collare d'argento e la sua parlata gli dicevano che aveva servito a Londra tutta la vita, per padroni ricchi, che l'avevano sempre trattata con gentilezza. Buon per lei. Q era consapevole che non tutti gli schiavi erano così fortunati e francamente non sapeva dire nulla del proprio destino. Ne aveva sentite di cose. Al mercato, quando andava a fare le compere per conto del signor Connelly. Nei racconti delle comari i ragazzi androgini e piacenti come lui finivano sempre nelle mani di individui come Bond, che spesso rivelavano sotto quei loro impeccabili completi sartoriali dei mostri senza anima.

Beth continuava a chiacchierare spensieratamente e Q si trovò a riconsiderare la sua scelta. Il postribolo era una fine grama, ma se non altro lui era un collare di platino e un magnaccia si sarebbe preoccupato della sua salute per poterci lucrare il più possibile. Bond sarebbe stato altrettanto accorto con lui? Aveva speso un sacco di soldi... ma forse era ricchissimo e per lui Q non sarebbe stato altro che un passatempo. Un giocattolo di cui liberarsi appena se ne fosse stancato.

Q sentiva quella punta di panico farsi strada e distruggere inesorabilmente la barriera, lasciandolo esposto e debole.

 

~

 

Quando James si decise a smettere di fissare la manopola della porta ed entrare finalmente in camera, erano ormai le sette di sera. Beth era andata via da ore e Q era rimasto diligentemente lì, dato che nessuno si era preso la briga di dirgli cosa poteva o non poteva fare.

James non aveva mai posseduto uno schiavo, non sapeva da dove cominciare, ma immaginava che Q si aspettasse delle regole. Avrebbe dovuto dire ad un altro essere umano cosa gli era consentito fare, cosa gli era proibito,cosa si aspettava da lui... tutto. La cosa lo inorridiva e al contempo lo affascinava. Come potevano delle persone normali come Alec fare una cosa del genere con tanta leggerezza? E come poteva un individuo autonomo come Beth accettare tutto questo di buon grado?

Come avrebbe fatto lui a fare questo a Q? Be', forse avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima, perché adesso il ragazzo era di sua proprietà e certamente si aspettava che facesse quello che doveva fare: il padrone. Mentre entrava in camera, James non era sicuro chi dei due fosse più terrorizzato.

Q sedeva rigido nel vano della finestra e osservava la città bagnata dalla pioggia. Si voltò subito quando lo sentì entrare, ma non disse niente. James si trovò a pensare che era malinconicamente bello nella sua nervosa paura, come lo sono i cervi prima che il fucile con cui li stai puntando faccia fuoco. Si premurò di lasciare la porta aperta e di mettere tra di loro l'ingombro del letto, dei semplici gesti che solo molto tempo dopo avrebbe scoperto esser stati apprezzati da Q.

– In casa non ci sono quasi mai. E non c'è molto da fare, delle faccende si occupa sempre Beth. Puoi occupare il tempo come vuoi, se esci lascia detto a lei dove vai. –

S'interruppe. Stava per aggiungere che non diceva queste cose perché voleva controllare la sua vita, che era solo per comodità, che siccome adesso Q era sotto la sua tutela allora era suo dovere essere informato di dove fosse, se stava bene...

James stava per giustificare le proprie regole con il suo schiavo e qualcosa gli diceva che non si usava fare così. Ma che cazzo! Cos'era che si usava fare? Nessuno gli aveva lasciato un libretto di istruzioni!

– Quando non ci sono puoi dormire qui, quando ci sono dormi dove ti pare, ma sappi che ho il sonno agitato, ti converrà usare il divano. –

Aspettò un suo cenno, che non arrivò.

– È tutto chiaro? –

Q annuì subito.

– Starò via un paio di giorni. Se avessi bisogno di contattarmi, puoi chiamare questo numero. –

Posò sulla cassettiera il biglietto da visita di Tanner e poi non ci fu più niente da dire. Ma ancora indugiò, sulla porta del camera, indeciso se spingersi verso quel territorio.

– Ti va bene se ti chiamo Q? –

Il ragazzo lo guardò con aria confusa e stavolta lui attese una sua risposta senza sollecitarlo.

– Puoi chiamarmi come vuoi. Sei il mio padrone. –

Era la prima volta che Q gli parlava. Aveva una bella voce. Non era giusto che dovesse pronunciare parole simili.

– Ma _a te_ va bene? Posso chiamarti Sophian. Dopotutto è il tuo nome. –

– No. – disse subito, accigliato – Q va benissimo. –

James annuì e gli diede la buonanotte. Nell'uscire, fece per chiudere la porta, ma cambiò idea. La lasciò socchiusa e in quello spiraglio intravide Q, nella penombra. Guardava di nuovo fuori e il riflesso del suo volto sul vetro bagnato della finestra era plumbeo come il cielo là fuori.

 

~

 

Q impiegò lunghi minuti per riprendersi da quel primo faccia a faccia. Abituato all'innocua presenza di Connelly, se l'era quasi dimenticato quell'atavico timore che lo schiavo nutre nei confronti del padrone. Era una sensazione ferina, che gli lasciava un sapore metallico in bocca e le orecchie ronzanti.

Aveva una vasta cultura, Q, ma limitatissime esperienze sociali. Questo era il problema. Non era in grado di interpretare le parole e le azioni di Bond per quello che erano, ma solo in funzione del potere assoluto che aveva su di lui.

Se non altro, quello che gli era stato detto da Beth sembrava vero: Bond era partito subito. Quei primi giorni Q fu lieto di poter stare per conto proprio, ma per quanto si sforzasse non riusciva proprio ad ambientarsi in quella nuova casa. Aveva passato più della metà della sua vita come servo di Connelly, era abituato ad una certa routine scandita da orari ed impegni, a regole semplici ma precise, ad un ambiente colmo di polverosi oggetti ricchi di storia, a mille piccole incombenze quotidiane con cui riempirsi la giornata. Qui non aveva niente di tutto questo. E per la prima volta in vita sua, si era ritrovato _annoiato_.

Non osò dormire nel letto di Bond, ovviamente. Il divano era un giaciglio più che adeguato, persino più comodo della branda sciancata in cui aveva dormito negli ultimi diciassette anni. Non aveva osato uscire di casa, benché Bond gli avesse dato piena libertà di movimento e una carta prepagata che poteva usare quando voleva. Era troppo presto per avventurarsi là fuori, fare cose per conto proprio, quando ancora doveva capire come affrontare la vita tra quelle nuove mura domestiche.

Cinque giorni dopo, in piena notte, Bond tornò a casa. Q non lo sentì rientrare, ma la mattina dopo trovò il suo soprabito appeso all'appendiabiti dell'ingresso e la porta della camera da letto chiusa. Per lunghi minuti Q girò in tondo nel soggiorno, senza sapere che fare. Si sentiva piuttosto scemo, a dire il vero. Visto dall'esterno, doveva assomigliare ad un piccione rintronato. Così si decise infine a scivolare silenziosamente in bagno per lavarsi e poi far colazione – ancor più silenziosamente. Anche se forse non abbastanza, visto che, qualche attimo dopo aver messo su il caffè, Bond si materializzò fuori dalla camera da letto.

– Ce n'è anche per me? –

Q era teso come la corda di un violino, ma riuscì comunque ad apprezzare l'aria innocua da orso appena risvegliato dal letargo e il tono casuale con cui faceva finta di non ordinargli di preparare la colazione.

James mangiò tutto quello che Q gli preparò. E constatando che il suo appetito sembrava non esaurirsi, continuò a preparare altro. Connelly non aveva certo quel metabolismo. Q si vedeva già passare il resto della sua esistenza tra i fornelli e l'idea non era poi così male. Se si fosse trattato solo di questo...

– Se continui a mettermi roba davanti, io continuo a mangiarla. E non so quanto vada bene per la mia linea. –

Q lo squadrò. La sua linea era perfetta, probabilmente passava metà della settimana in palestra. Non sarebbero state un paio di salsicce in più a rovinargliela. Ma la voce del padrone era religione, per cui Q smise immediatamente di cucinare e si fece da parte.

– Hai mangiato? –

Q scosse la testa.

– Puoi parlarmi, sai? – sospirò Bond mentre riponeva i piatti nel lavello – Sarebbe più comodo per entrambi, non credi? –

– Sì... –

– ...Bond. Se mi chiami “signore” o altro, ti riporto dove ti ho comprato. – lo avvertì.

– Bond. – annuì Q.

L'uomo incrociò le braccia sul petto e si appoggiò indolente all'isola della cucina.

– Allora, hai mangiato? – gli chiese di nuovo.

– Ancora no. –

– Perché non hai preparato la colazione anche per te? –

Q lo occhieggiò, soppesando come mettergli la questione. Una frase mal costruita avrebbe potuto risultato offensiva, e lui ancora non conosceva abbastanza bene Bond da poter prevedere la sua reazione.

– Il mio precedente padrone non voleva che i servi mangiassero assieme a lui. – disse cautamente.

Bond parve riflettere per qualche attimo.

– Io non sono il tuo precedente padrone. Per me non ha senso mangiare separati. –

Il discorso non faceva una piega e Q si sarebbe certamente adeguato a quelle nuove regole. Ben altro paio di maniche sarebbe stato quello di _abituarcisi_.

– Se per te va bene. – aggiunse Bond.

Se per Q andava bene? Ma cosa gli importava se gli andava bene o meno? Quell'uomo era proprio strano... probabilmente era pazzo. Meglio quindi assecondarlo. Q annuì. Poi si ricordò che Bond lo voleva sentir parlare.

– Va bene, sì. – disse.

Bond lo lasciò infine alla sua colazione e andò a lavarsi. Q respirò di nuovo solo quando la porta del bagno si chiuse alle sue spalle. In che mani era finito?!

 


	2. Di Incubi e Cucina

Di Incubi e Cucina

 

 

. ~ * ~ .

 

 

Papà diceva sempre che i primi tempi furono i più tranquilli. A posteriori si era dato dello sciocco per aver nutrito tutta quell'apprensione. Ma la verità era che lui era solo un ragazzo impaurito e James... beh, lui credeva che mantenere le distanze e fare quei discorsi da suffragetta lo avrebbero tranquillizzato. Ma papà non era mica abituato a tutto questo.

Mettetevi nei suoi panni: la sua vita apparteneva a quell'uomo e lui non sapeva nemmeno che tipo fosse. Chi era? Perché aveva comprato proprio lui? E sopratutto perché l'aveva comprato quando sembrava non volere un bel niente da lui?! Erano tutte domande che non avevano risposta. E papà non era il genere di persona che in assenza di risposte se ne stava tranquillo, a lasciare che le cose andassero per conto proprio.

Lui non lo raccontava spesso, ma quando James era in casa lo osservava. Per cercare di capire che tipo fosse, no? Quali erano le sue vere intenzioni con lui. Non fu facile, ma riuscì a mettere insieme delle informazioni e alla fine lo capì. Era un uomo intelligente, lui. James lo diceva sempre con orgoglio ed erano le volte che vedevo mio padre arrossire. Sì, anche quando erano due vecchi rimbambiti...

Io penso che siano sempre rimasti un po' come allora, perché quello deve essere stato il momento più bello delle loro vite. Anche se non lo dicevano, perché non stava bene... o più probabilmente per semplice pudore. Ma penso che fosse così, perché loro si conobbero in quelle circostanze... e si innamorarono, anche. Oggi sembra incredibile, ma andò così. E per quanto potesse essere una situazione brutta, allora era considerata ancora una cosa normale. Loro erano diversi, certo, e infatti le cose andarono come sappiamo. Ma la schiavitù faceva comunque parte di loro, della società in cui erano nati e cresciuti. Senza la schiavitù loro forse non si sarebbero mai conosciuti.

Io penso che questa cosa... questo fatto di essersi innamorati proprio in quel periodo storico, in mezzo tanti cambiamenti... li abbia segnati e abbia guidato la loro storia. Fin dall'inizio.

 

Margareth Bond, _The Last Slave: a documentary_

 

 

. ~ * ~ .

 

 

Per un paio di mesi James tentò di abituarsi all'idea che tornando a casa avrebbe trovato un altro individuo che abitava lì con lui. Non ci riuscì. Anche perché in casa ci stava davvero poco. Ogni volta era un po' una sorpresa; come conoscere di nuovo Q daccapo.

Vedeva più spesso Alec che non la persona che adesso viveva sotto il suo stesso tetto. E con suo rammarico.

– Allora? Com'è? –

Perché Alec era quanto di più simile ad un amico per James, e questo fatto sembrava dargli l'implicita autorizzazione a ficcanasare nella sua vita senza pudore.

– _Allora_? –

James rispose con un grugnito.

– “Mh” cosa? Te lo sei scopato, almeno? –

– Ma che cazzo, Alec! – gli sibilò contro, tirandolo per il bavero lontano da orecchie indiscrete – No che non me lo sono scopato. –

L'altro sghignazzò e alzò le mani. Due tecnici passarono nel corridoio occhieggiandoli, ma senza osare intervenire.

– Fammi capire, hai sprecato metà della tua pensione per metterti in casa un coinquilino? –

James roteò gli occhi al cielo e lo lasciò andare con un sospiro seccato.

– Se mettevi un annuncio sul Times almeno ti trovavi un pari con cui dividere le bollette. – rise Alec.

– Senti, non so che diavolo mi è preso all'asta, ma non volevo un pet. – borbottò, più a sé stesso che al collega – Non l'ho mai voluto. Mi hai mai sentito lamentare frustrazione sessuale? –

L'altro scrollò le spalle: – No, ma che c'entra? –

– Ma sei serio? –

– Serissimo. –

James alzò un sopracciglio: – Immagino che con Molly passiate la serata a giocare a Uno e guardare Netflix. –

– Anche. – rispose Alec con naturalezza.

A quel punto James si fermò di nuovo e lo guardò. E doveva avere in faccia un'espressione davvero scema, perché Alec scoppiò a ridere.

– James, ma come pensi che la tratti? Cioè... come ti immagini la vita dei pet? Credi che se ne restino chiusi in uno sgabuzzino in attesa che il padrono torni e li usi e poi ciao, alla prossima? –

Lui si strinse nelle spalle. Si sentiva un po' scemo in effetti.

– Certo che ci facciamo sesso, ma mica solo quello. – Alec si grattò il mento e gli lanciò un'occhiata complice – È che di solito ci si vuole togliere presto lo sfizio, no? –

James sentì il proprio volto deformarsi in una smorfia di fastidio.

– Ok ok, senti, lo so come la pensi e... ok, voglio dire, è il tuo pet, mica il mio. Certo, è un vero spreco ma, oh, ognuno hai suoi gusti! Quello che voglio dire... aspetta! –

James l'aveva spinto via, perché davvero certe cose non ce la faceva a sentirle.

– Quello che voglio dire, – insisté Alec prendendolo per un braccio – è che non devi mica scoparlo per forza, eh. Quello che fai in casa tua con il tuo pet sono solo affari tuoi. Lo capisci? –

Adesso il tono e i modi di Alec erano molto diversi. Era così raro sentirlo serio – e sincero. James gli prestò completa attenzione.

– Quando torno da una missione e trovo Molly che mi aspetta... – Alec abbassò gli occhi e sorrise appena, scosse la testa – Portarmela a letto non è proprio il mio primo pensiero. Magari il secondo! –

Rise della sua stessa battuta. Poi si fece nuovamente serio.

– Lo sai quanto me, quelli come noi un partner non se lo possono permettere. Ma un pet... ovvio che non è la stessa cosa, eh, non sono scemo. Ma se io un giorno non dovessi tornare lei sarebbe libera di rifarsi una vita. E io sarei stato solo una parentesi. –

Venne fuori che Alec non era poi così stronzo ed egoista. Nel suo testamento civile aveva messo, nero su bianco, che alla sua morte Molly avrebbe acquisito la libertà. Era una possibilità che aveva chiunque possedesse degli schiavi, ma quasi nessuno vi ricorreva: preferivano lasciare gli schiavi ai propri eredi. Erano pur sempre beni di lusso, sopratutto da quando era diventato illegale schiavizzare un pari per debiti o per crimine. Gli schiavi erano tali solo quando nascevano da altri schiavi.

James si sentì piuttosto in colpa per aver sempre giudicato il suo collega senza in realtà sapere niente nella sua vita e delle sue intenzioni. Avrebbe sinceramente chiesto di più su di lei – su di loro. Non per una qualche curiosità morbosa, ma perché James Bond, spia al servizio della Regina, con innumerevoli esperienze di vita alle spalle, molte delle quali un normale cittadino nemmeno si potrebbe sognare... James Bond, era totalmente e irrimediabilmente perso. Non sapeva da dove cominciare. Se era vero che un pet poteva essere qualcosa di diverso da un giocattolo sessuale, allora in che modo avrebbe potuto essere utile a James?

Ma sopratutto, da quando il pensiero di usare a piacimento una persona – fuori dal lavoro, s'intende – gli era diventato così congegnale? Da quando la sua morale – sempre fuori dal lavoro, l'abbiamo detto – era diventata così elastica?

 

~

 

Dovettero passare un paio di settimane prima che Q si abituasse a quella routine e riuscisse ad abbassare la guardia almeno un po'. E quando lo fece, fu in grado di cogliere cose che altrimenti non avrebbe colto.

Ad esempio, che la prima cosa che Bond faceva appena rientrava a casa, qualunque ora fosse, era scolarsi due bicchieri di scotch. Che poteva dormire anche dieci ore filate, ma che non doveva essere un sonno ristoratore, perché veniva spesso interrotto da incubi. Che mangiava molto, ma senza vero gusto, più per riempirsi la pancia. Che non si guardava allo specchio mentre si metteva addosso i suoi bei completi firmati – e a giudicare dai tagli che sfoggiava quando usciva dal bagno, probabilmente non si guardava allo specchio neppure quando si radeva. Che non erano solo le sue mani maldestre a procurargli ferite, perché stesso rientrava dalle sue trasferte conciato male – il che faceva morire di curiosità Q riguardo il suo misterioso lavoro.

Q osservò queste e tante altre cose, quando c'era. Giusto per farsi un'idea dell'uomo imperscrutabile di cui era diventato proprietà. Quando invece James non c'era – ovvero la maggior parte del tempo – si teneva occupato come poteva.

La libreria di Bond era certamente meno vasta di quella di Connelly, ma se non altro era più variegata e moderna. Q leggeva a velocità allarmante, ma alcuni di quei libri erano strani e dovette leggerli a piccole dosi, intervallati da letture meno dense e particolari. Di altri si innamorò e li rilesse molte volte di seguito, imparando a memoria interi passaggi. Alcuni s'impuntò a leggerli solo perché, così usurati come apparivano, capì che dovevano essere i preferiti di Bond. E la diceva piuttosto lunga quanto fossero consumate le pagine dell' _Otello_.

Quando Q non aveva voglia di leggere, accendeva la tv e si perdeva nell'oceano di canali satellitari che fino a qualche tempo prima non sapeva nemmeno esistessero. Aveva sviluppato presto una profonda avversione per i reality show, di qualunque tipo. Tranne quelli a tema culinario: per quelli aveva un deprecabile debole.

Q amava cucinare, da sempre. La cucina era una delle poche cose in cui gli era sempre stata concessa una certa libertà di espressione, era questo il fatto. E poi si trattava di una scienza perfetta che riuniva in sé matematica, fisica, chimica e biologia. Si mettono insieme degli elementi in quantità prestabilita e in un determinato ordine, li si porta ad una certa temperatura e si ottiene un risultato infallibile. La certezza della cucina dava a Q una sicurezza incrollabile. Sapere, ad esempio, che dopo quattro minuti di bollitura si ottiene un uovo alla coque, e che così sarà nei secoli dei secoli, era una consapevolezza che lo faceva dormire sereno la notte.

Una serenità periodicamente disturbata dagli incubi di Bond.

Q aveva provato ad indagare con Beth. Cautamente e sottilmente, come aveva imparato a fare con il signor Connelly quando desiderava delle informazioni che non erano alla sua portata e che mai avrebbero dovuto esserlo.

– Oh, povero caro! Devi aver preso paura, vero? I signori del piano di sopra non fanno che lamentarse da quando si sono trasferiti qui. Ma dico io... il signor Bond è via quasi tutto il tempo, non disturba più del bambino del settimo piano che piange tutta la notte. E poi, insomma, a trasferirsi in piena città dalla campagna c'è sempre qualche disagio... –

Q la aiutava a rifare il letto, con tanti ringraziamenti da parte della donna, che tra sciatica e artrite non riusciva più a chinarsi per piegare bene gli angoli. Ogni tanto lui commentava vagamente, mostrandosi più interessato di quanto non fosse a quelle divagazioni. Fece la parte del ragazzino confuso e spaventato dal misterioso padrone – una parte che invero gli veniva piuttosto bene, non solo perché aveva il _phisique du role_ ma anche perché confuso (molto) e spaventato (a sufficienza) lo era davvero. E così riuscì a strappare a Beth qualche piccola informazione.

Bond non portava mai nessuno in quell'appartamento, Beth non aveva visto alcun viavai, Q era la prima persona che ci metteva piede dopo il padrone il casa. Bond non mangiava mai lì, faceva solo la colazione, Beth supponeva che il resto dei pasti li consumasse in ristorante. Bond aveva questi incubi da sempre, e Beth gli aveva consigliato tisane alla valeriana e agopuntura e un buon dottore che stava a Clerckenwell, ma lui sembrava impermeabile a qualunque consiglio.

– Se solo la smettesse con tutto quello scotch... – sopirò l'anziana schiava, raccattando il bicchiere vuoto e la bottiglia altrettanto vuota – Io gliel'ho detto che non gli fa bene. Il mio secondo marito è morto di cirrosi e beveva la metà di quanto beve lui. E tutti quei bei completi... rovinati! Ah, ma tanto c'è sempre un fattorino che la mattina dopo gliene consegna uno nuovo di zecca, più bello del precedente. –

Questo suo nuovo padrone sembrava proprio un caso perso. Q si chiedeva in che modo, con uno stile di vita così sregolato, non fosse finito sotto un ponte. Anche le famiglie più ricche prima o poi vedono il conto andare in rosso.

Ma chissà... – pensava Q mentre aiutava Beth a lavare i piatti – magari Bond era un qualche nobilastro mantenuto a vita dai contribuenti. Oppure era una spia come quelle dei film!

 

~

 

C'era un motivo se James si affidava allo scotch.

Quando le adrenaline della missione crollavano, ciò che restava erano gli scarti. Le cose che avrebbe preferito non fare, non vedere, non sentire. Cose per le quali aveva ricevuto un addestramento specifico: avere lo stomaco per riuscire a farle, avere la capacità di andare avanti pur avendole fatte. Cose che per questo riemergevano dal suo inconscio mentre dormiva, motivo per cui il sonno alcolico non riusciva certo a liberarlo dagli incubi, ma se non altro poteva sempre contare su un primo effetto soporifero che gli faceva guadagnare qualche ora di riposo.

Quando un incubo lo svegliava, di solito l'alba era ancora lontana. E non ricordava mai niente di ciò che aveva sognato, per fortuna. Aveva quindi tutto il tempo di fissare il soffitto buio e respirare. Respirare. Respirare per far calare i battiti, rilassare i muscoli, rimettere in moto la corteccia prefrontale e focalizzare in che luogo si trovava.

Ma che fatica!

Aveva quasi quarant'anni e iniziava a pensare di non esser più tagliato per quella vita. L'idea di abbandonare l'MI6, così allettante al contempo agghiacciante, lo sfiorava sempre più spesso. Avrebbe potuto ritirarsi, certo, il suo non era un contratto a vita. Ma dopo? Che avrebbe fatto? Cosa fanno le spie in pensione?

Si rifanno una vita in qualche paradiso tropicale – suppone. Si cercano una bella nativa e sfornano tanti piccoli marmocchi – crede. Nah, non fa per lui. Piuttosto, vanno a ristrutturale la vecchia magione di famiglia e passano le giornate a caccia nella brughiera attorno, lassù in Scozia, dove nemmeno i lupi hanno voglia di arrivare.

Era una fantasia allettante e James vi si stava lentamente cullando, scivolando di nuovo nel sonno. Quando un rumore metallico interruppe l'idillio.

Come un dannato treno, lo colpì tutto in una volta la realizzazione che in quella casa non era da solo. E se si ritirava dall'MI6 e scappava in eremitaggio nella sua bella Scozia, non sarebbe stato solo neppure lì. Non voleva marmocchi e se n'era messo uno in casa. Perché? Perché gli piaceva complicarsi la vita, probabilmente.

Si sarebbe preso a schiaffi.

James si alzò dal letto, perché tanto non più sarebbe riuscito a riaddormentarsi. Per quanto Q facesse piano, ogni più piccolo rumore era come un martello pneumatico dato in mano alla sua coscienza, che gli scolpiva nel cranio un bel “AH AH AH” di scherno.

La luce del soggiorno era spenta, le tende tirate. Uscì dalla camera da letto e camminò senza problemi nell'appartamento buio, gli occhi stanchi abituati – grati – a quell'oscurità. La sola luce che incontrò fu quella dell'angolo cottura. Q era una piccola figura sottile, tutta ombre nette e lineamenti nervosi, che si muoveva con efficiente celerità sul piano della cucina. James osservò il profilo concentrato, la testa di ricci china, le mani affusolate impegnate in quel che sembrava un lavoro di precisione: sembrava un folletto, un pixie, uno di quelli che durante la notte escono dalla loro tana abusiva e ti spostano le cose per non fartele ritrovare.

Rise di quel paragone da tema di terza elementare. E il folletto trasalì.

Q gli piantò addosso due occhi enormi e spaventati. Di solito nelle fiabe i pixie scappano via quando un essere umano li scopre. James fu felice del fatto che Q non scappò via. Era un pixie molto carino e stava preparando quello che sembrava essere un dolce al cioccolato e James si rese conto in quel momento che aveva un gran bisogno di avere attorno folletti carini e nella pancia dolci al cioccolato. Nemmeno fosse stato una donna in sindrome premestruale.

Quindi James non si mosse per non impaurire ulteriormente Q. Sai mai... basta un gesto sbagliato per rompere la magia.

– Ti ho svegliato? –

Aveva un timbro di voce insicuro, come si aspettasse qualche brutta reazione. James fece un paio di passi, giusto per entrare nella zona di luce. Aveva l'impressione che restarne nel buio a guardarlo avesse un non so che di minaccioso, e l'ultima cosa che voleva era incutere ulteriore timore al ragazzo.

– Mi sa che io ho svegliato te. – disse osservando gli ingredienti sparsi sul piano – Spuntino di mezzanotte? –

Q strinse le labbra, come se non sapesse bene cosa rispondere. Così James lo tolse dall'impiccio.

– Posso? – chiese. E senza aspettare la risposta prese il primo mestolo usato e pescò una cucchiaiata di... qualunque cosa fosse quella contenuta nella terrina dove Q stava mescolando.

– Ne ho fatto abbastanza anche per te. – sentì dire a Q, e gli mise sotto il naso una coppetta con un cucchiaino pulito.

Era pudding al cioccolato. E... oh, era _buono_. Non mangiava del normalissimo pudding da una vita. Nei ristoranti fighetti in cui era costretto a mangiare durante il lavoro trovava solo quei dolci dagli accostamenti improbabili e architettonicamente impossibili. Mai qualcosa di semplice, di _normale_.

– Per me? – fece tra una cucchiaiata e l'altra.

Q scrollò le spalle: – Casomai ti fosse venuta fame tra un incubo e l'altro. –

 

~

 

Quello sì che era un azzardo. Q non sapeva se definirsi incredibilmente coraggioso o solo molto stupido. Attese, a capo chino, che Bond gli chiarisse la cosa, ma il suo padrone non disse niente in proposito. In silenzio, finirono entrambi il contenuto delle rispettive coppette.

– Ce n'è altro? – lo sentì chiedere.

Q si azzardò a guardarlo. Bond fissava con desiderio la terrina e si leccava le labbra sporche di pudding. Mentre gli riempiva di nuovo la coppetta, cercò di non pensare a quanto fosse attraente, ma non era facile. Q non ci era abituato.

Il fatto era che a certe cose non ci aveva mai pensato davvero e non voleva iniziare proprio adesso, in questa situazione. Passare la gioventù nella casa di un vecchio scienziato in pensione, con minimi contatti esterni, era stato ben poco stimolante da quel punto di vista. E Q era una persona tutta cervello, capace di dimenticarsi di soddisfare le proprie funzioni vitali di base se era immerso in qualche lettura. Così era arrivato a 28 anni suonati senza dare alcuna importanza ad un lato della vita di tutto rispetto.

Era attratto dagli uomini, per capirlo gli era bastata la reazione inaspettata che a 13 anni aveva avuto il suo corpo davanti alle olimpiadi di nuoto maschile. E fin lì andava bene, niente di strano. Aveva preso atto della situazione ed era andato avanti, come faceva da che aveva memoria. Una persona nella sua posizione era _finita_ se drammatizzava qualunque cosa.

Sarebbe venuto a capo anche di questo. Magari gli sarebbe persino stato utile – cercava di pensare ottimisticamente. Per il momento, Bond non sembrava interessato a fare nulla con lui, ma Q non si illudeva. Tutti gli schiavi dovevano in qualche modo svolgere il ruolo per cui erano stati acquistati: chi con il lavoro in casa o nei campi, chi istruendo i bambini dei padroni, e chi soddisfando le voglie del loro proprietario. Sarebbe potuta toccargli in sorte una donna o un uomo di aspetto rivoltante, ma per lo meno Bond era un uomo, ed era... sì, era affascinate.

Se fosse stato persino _gentile_ come sembrava, forse il destino di Q non sarebbe stato così tremendo come temeva. Magari tutti i suoi peggiori timori si sarebbero rivelati infondati e avrebbe trovato tutto sommato sopportabile quella situazione.

Per questo stava così disperatamente cercando di capire qualcosa di quell'uomo. Più lo conosceva, più poteva modellarsi in modo da piacergli, da _compiacerlo_. E assicurarsi di non fare la brutta fine di un piatto ordinato con una aspettativa e che una volta assaggiato si rivela deludente.

Per ora quello che stava facendo assaggiare – metaforicamente quanto letteralmente – a Bond, sembrava piacergli.

– Lo puoi fare di nuovo domani mattina? – gli stava chiedendo succhiando dal cucchiaino le ultime tracce di pudding.

Q represse un sorriso guardando la terrina vuota.

– Dovrebbero esserci ancora abbastanza ingredienti. –

Bond prese la propria ciotola e la lasciò nel lavello, poi si diresse verso la camera da letto. Se non altro si sforzava di essere più ordinato di Connelly, che pretendeva di mangiare in qualunque luogo tranne che sul tavolo e poi gli faceva trovare i piatti sporchi in ogni angolo della casa.

– Grazie. –

Q si scosse dai propri pensieri, convinto di aver sentito male.

– Buo- buonanotte... – rispose.

Il “'notte” di Bond is perse nel _clack_ della porta che si chiudeva alle sue spalle.

Q restò per un po' a fissare quella porta.

Aveva mai ricevuto un “grazie” dal signor Connelly? Non che ne avesse memoria. Faceva uno strano effetto. Non poteva dire di conoscere Bond, ma aveva avuto interazioni più umane con lui che con qualunque altra persona gli fosse mai capitata. E questo era _peggio_ che la banale attrazione fisica. Questo voleva dire una cosa: o Bond era un bravo manipolatore, oppure era davvero una persona gentile. In ogni caso, se si fosse rivelato un bastardo, per Q sarebbe stata una bella mazzata nei denti.

Quando il signor Connelly non era soddisfatto del suo operato, Q si aspettava uno scapaccione, lo riceveva senza fiatare e non ci restava male: funzionava così tra di loro. Era fatto così il suo ex padrone, e non era mai stato diversamente. Non si era mai illuse che potesse essere un padrone d'animo buono. E anzi, aveva ringraziato ogni giorno di essere finito nella sua casa, perché per lo meno non riceveva cinghiate come prima.

 _Sopravvivi_. – erano state le parole di sua madre prima di separarsi per sempre. – _È la sola cosa che noi schiavi siamo in grado di fare bene._

Q sperava che i suoi sforzi fossero ripagati. Perché adesso la sua paura non era più che Bond fosse l'orco cattivo. La sua paura era di illudersi che non lo fosse. E questo uno schiavo non può permetterselo.

 


	3. Ti piace?

Ti piace?

 

 

. ~ * ~ .

 

 

Mai una volta in vita mia ho visto mio padre con una montatura di occhiali diversa. Ha voluto essere sepolto con quegli occhiali. Lo ripeteva a James quando lui gli diceva quanto fossero vecchi e che potevano ben permettersi di cambiarli. Gli diceva: “Io voglio essere sepolto con questi occhiali”. L'ha scritto persino nel testamento, come se non l'avessimo capito tutti!

Le discussioni sui maglioni invece erano di tutt'altra pasta. Mio padre amava da morire mettere in imbarazzo James raccontando di come era iniziata quella faccenda.

La gente che non li conosceva bene pensava che fossero entrambi dei modaioli. Ma non c'era niente di più lontano dalla realtà! Mio padre aveva gusti eccentrici, questo è vero. Ma era dovuto al fatto che per gran parte della sua vita non aveva potuto scegliere niente: per 28 anni aveva indossato abiti di seconda mano. James invece aveva un vero e proprio odio per tutto ciò che era moda: tutti quegli anni passati a indossare completi sartoriali lo avevano nauseato. Nessuno fuori dalla loro ristretta cerchia poteva immaginare quanto fosse sciatto e pantofolaio nel tempo libero, non ci mai avrebbero creduto!

Deve essere stato per questa sua indifferenza verso l'argomento che in quei mesi non si era accorto delle condizioni di mio padre. Q possedeva la bellezza di due maglioni, vecchissimi e usurati, che teneva con tanta cura e continuava a indossare a rotazione da... non saprei, una dozzina di inverni, forse? Beh, un giorno di inizio marzo James tornò a casa e lo trovò con addosso una maglietta a maniche corte. Faceva freddissimo! Ma un maglione era a lavare e l'altro aveva un buco da rattoppare e lui non aveva niente da mettersi.

Il giorno dopo James lo portò a comprarsi dei vestiti. Mio padre aveva 28 anni e per la prima volta andava a scegliersi dei vestiti! Meglio tardi che mai, no?

Discuterono su ogni singolo capo. Perché nessuno dei due aveva buon gusto, ma entrambi pensavano di sapere cosa fosse meglio per mio padre.

E questa cosa se la portarono appresso per tutta la vita, sapete? Non la faccenda dell'abbigliamento, intendo, ma la convinzione di sapere cosa fosse meglio per Q. Anche quando in realtà nessuno dei due aveva le idee chiare in proposito.

 

Margareth Bond, _The Last Slave: a documentary_

 

 

. ~ * ~ .

 

 

Il problema non era lo shopping in sé. Alla noia ci si poteva anche adattare. Anzi, con la vita che faceva, francamente James _agognava_ la noia tipica che pervade le cose banali, routinarie.

No, il problema per lui era _la gente_. Tutto quel marasma di gente normale, che faceva cose normali, in giornate tutte uguali. Quanto le invidiava – gli era insopportabile. E al contempo sapeva bene che non sarebbe mai riuscito a sopravvivere a sé stesso facendo una vita così. Quelle situazioni lo mettevano di fronte alle proprie disfunzionalità e non ne sentiva il bisogno, grazie tante.

Quando Q scelse finalmente il paio di pantaloni che gli andavano a genio – e che naturalmente erano i più brutti del negozio – James fermò una commessa e le disse di prenderne altre cinque paia uguali e metterli tutti sullo stesso conto. Q protestò. James lo zittì minacciandolo di prenderli color senape. Q tacque, e con immenso piacere James poté pagare, dare l'indirizzo di casa per la consegna e finalmente – _finalmente_ – uscire da quell'inferno di camerini.

Fuori dal negozio, nella strada fredda e affollata, James guardò Q nei suoi vestiti nuovi. Indossava uno degli abbinamenti più orrendi che avesse mai avuto la sfortuna di vedere, per non parlare dei mocassini. Ma sembrava la persona più felice del mondo e James capì che amava vederlo felice.

– Cosa c'è? – gli chiese Q.

James si rese conto stava sorridendo, e con ogni probabilità aveva un'aria da idiota.

“Sei carino.” avrebbe voluto dirgli, “Ho voglia di baciarti, adesso.”

Invece finse di osservare il cielo plumbeo e disse: – Niente. Sta per piovere. –

Ma l'attenzione di Q era già stata catturata da qualcos'altro. La vetrina di una libreria dall'altra parte della strada, per la precisione.

James lo seguì là dentro e tentò di stargli al passo, mentre rimbalzava da una sezione all'altra come la pallina impazzita di un flipper. Quando trovò la sezione di manualistica e lo vide avventarsi sui libri di programmazione come un neo-maggiorenne su un open-bar, si chiese stupefatto quando mai avesse avuto l'occasione per smanettare su un computer.

Glielo chiese. Si sentì rispondere che il suo precedente padrone aveva dei vecchi Commodore 64 in disuso e che negli anni si era divertito a smontare, rimontare e riprogrammare tutto ciò che poteva. James iniziò a capire cosa aveva davanti e mise da parte l'informazione per il futuro: adesso dovevano partire dalle basi. Presi i libri, la tappa successiva fu un negozio di elettronica. Dove Q, emozionato come una ragazzina che doveva scegliere l'abito per il ballo di fine anno, scelse il suo primo computer portatile. Non senza aver prima fatto impazzire il commesso.

James era affascinato e al contempo sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi. E il suo stomaco reclamava.

– Sei mai stato da Starbucks? – gli chiese quando uscirono da lì.

Q scosse la testa.

 _Ovviamente._ – pensò James.

A Q mancava tutta una rosa di esperienze di vita normalissime. Se da un lato il fatto era atroce, dall'altro James si sentiva privilegiato per aver avuto in sorte il compito di far scoprire il mondo ad una persona come Q.

Due isolati dopo entrarono nel locale, appena in tempo per evitare l'acquazzone che minacciava da tutto il giorno. Gli occhiali di Q si appannarono e lui li levò, sbatacchiando le ciglia, per pulirli. Nel maglione nuovo, ovviamente. James gli aveva già visto fare quel gesto un sacco di volte e lo trovava sempre tenero. Stava assimilando i suoi modi di fare e li trovava tutti _pericolosamente_ teneri.

Gli sfilò gli occhiali dalle mani, tirò fuori dal taschino della giacca un fazzoletto di stoffa e pulì le lenti. Q lo lasciò fare in silenzio. Quando James glieli restituì puliti, gli lasciò anche il fazzoletto in mano.

Q inforcò gli occhiali e sorrise timidamente e disse “Grazie”. Aveva l'aria di chi non è abituato a ricevere gentilezze. A James si strinse il cuore. Cercò di non pensare a tutte le privazioni che doveva aver subito, ma fallì.

– Scegli quello che vuoi. – lo invitò portandolo al bancone.

Gli avrebbe comprato il locale intero, se solo glielo avesse chiesto. L'avrebbe _ricoperto_ di muffin.

– Staremo qua per un po', credo. – aggiunse occhieggiando la pioggia fuori dalla vetrina, cercando di darsi un minimo di contegno.

Q posò le mani sul piano del bancone e si sporse un po', mettendosi in punta di piedi. Osservò a lungo il menù appeso sopra la parete di fronte. Poi fece una smorfia quasi impercettibile.

– Tu cosa prendi? – gli chiese in tono che voleva essere allegro.

James lo osservò e intuì cosa c'era che non andava. O meglio, la cosa gli andò a sbattere addosso come un treno. Un attimo prima aveva persino avuto in mano il problema, letteralmente.

Q era miope. Quegli occhiali erano vecchi, probabilmente non faceva un controllo per cambiare le lenti da quando il suo vecchio padrone glieli aveva fatti fare, chissà quanti anni prima. James provò rabbia verso quell'uomo e compassione per Q – e un po' di schifo verso sé stesso per esser stato così superficiale fino a quel momento.

Pensò velocemente a come venire fuori da quella situazione senza mettere Q ancora più in imbarazzo.

Così, d'improvviso, seguendo più un impulso che un piano vero e proprio, lo prese per mano, afferrò un giornale da un tavolo e lo trascinò fuori nella pioggia. Q lo guardò da sotto mentre se lo stringeva addosso, con la scusa di riparare entrambi sotto il giornale.

– Che succede? – gli chiese, così vicino e confuso e bellissimo.

– Ho cambiato idea. –

James gli indicò una caffetteria là vicino, piccola e meno affollata. La raggiunsero di corsa, nel vano tentativo di non inzupparsi fino ai calzini. Entrarono, trafelati e sorridenti, scossero le giacche dalla pioggia e si sedettero ad un tavolino. Q prese in mano un menù cartaceo e James fece finta di non vedere quel sorriso che cercava di nascondere dietro le pagine.

 

~

 

Dopo la caffetteria, quando Bond fermò un taxi, Q pensava che sarebbero tornati a casa. Era piuttosto chiaro quanto Bond fosse stanco di shopping e altre simili amenità. Ma a quanto pare il suo padrone aveva altro in mente. Quando Q scese dal taxi per poco non ci restò secco. Aveva problemi di vista dall'età di 8 anni, ma nessuno – _nessuno_ – si era mai premurato di portalo in un posto del genere.

I negozi di ottica erano per lui alla stregua delle pasticcerie: sarebbe rimasto a fissare i prodotti esposti con il naso appiccicato alla vetrina.

Bond gli aprì la porta e Q entrò in punta di piedi, come in una chiesa. Tutte quelle luci e tutte quelle montature dalle mille forme diverse e gli specchi ad ogni angolo e i commessi che giravano in camice bianco...

– Buonasera! – una commessa li accolse con un sorriso amabile – Il suo pet ha bisogno di un paio di occhiali nuovi? –

Era una domanda retorica, ovviamente, ma Q non ci fece caso. Si lasciò guidare verso una parete tappezzata di montature sfavillanti, come non se ne sarebbe mai sognato in vita sua. La commessa gliele passava una dopo l'altra, invitandolo a provarle, a specchiarsi. Ogni tanto Q si voltava verso Bond, giusto per avere un punto di riferimento in quel mondo dei balocchi. Il suo padrone li seguiva a distanza e gli sorrideva incoraggiante.

D'un tratto Q si tolse l'ennesima montatura dal naso e la posò delicatamente al suo posto. Gli tremavano le mani.

– Ho bisogno... di sedermi un attimo. –

Si ritrovò su un divanetto. Bond stava parlando con la commessa, che annuiva con comprensione. Quando tornò da lui, gli si chinò davanti e lo chiamò. Un paio di volte, probabilmente.

– Adesso andiamo a casa, mh? Ci torniamo domani. –

Q annuì, e poco dopo si ritrovò di nuovo su un taxi. Era ormai buio e, a parte quello spuntino alla caffetteria, non avevano nemmeno pranzato. Guardava la pioggia che scendeva sul finestrino e i riflessi delle luci sull'asfalto bagnato e si chiedeva cosa avrebbe potuto cucinare quella sera per un padrone affamato come un lupo. Erano riflessioni che lo tranquillizzavano: lo riportavano ad una realtà accettabile. A questo era abituato, non lo annichiliva di stupore, non lo confondeva fino a tremare.

– Stasera ordiniamo una pizza. Ti va? –

Q strozzò una risata incredula: – Quello che vuoi. –

Bond lo osservò accigliato. Q non osò spiegarsi per timore di inciampare nelle parole, dire cose che non pensava. O peggio, dire cose che pensava.

– Mi dispiace. – gli disse più tardi, davanti alla pizza.

– Per cosa? –

Fuori era sempre così elegante e ammodo, e invece in casa indossava jeans scoloriti o vecchie tute di Eaton e parlava con la bocca piena. Q lo trovava rozzo e adorabile. E si sentiva un pochino fiero del fatto che solo lui potesse vedere questo lato di Bond.

– Per gli occhiali. – gli spiegò senza guardarlo – Mi dispiace, non so che mi è preso. –

Bond bevve un sorso di birra, restò un po' in silenzio.

– Troppe cose tutte insieme. – gli sentì dire – Colpa mia. –

Q fissò la tv accesa su una partita di rugby e masticò lentamente, pieno di vergogna. Dove mai si era visto uno schiavo così ingrato da far sentire in colpa il proprio padrone?

Finì la sua pizza in silenzio e andò a buttare il cartone. E quando tornò si sedette per terra, sul tappeto, come usava fare da sempre. Non era mai stato abituato a dividere il divano – o qualunque altro luogo – con il proprio padrone. Sentì gli occhi di Bond su di sé e apprezzò il fatto che non commentasse. Per Q non era facile scendere a patti con ciò che voleva o non voleva questo suo nuovo padrone, e finalmente doveva averlo capito.

O forse no?

– Chi te li taglia i capelli? Domani ti porto da un barbiere. –

Con un brivido sentì le dita di Bond in mezzo ai capelli. Q socchiuse gli occhi e spinse la testa contro la mano, come un gatto.

– Ti piace? –

La sua voce era un mormorio soddisfatto. Q annuì e la carezza continuò.

Una parte di lui era annichilita da quel banale gesto d'affetto – e da anni di insoddisfazione emotiva. E gli diceva di godersela, che non sarebbe durata per sempre. Che la sua vita era già abbastanza deprimente così, non c'era niente di male a prendere quel poco di bello che arrivava.

Ma nel frattempo un'altra parte si chiedeva cosa diavolo stessero facendo. Dove sarebbero finiti? Come funzionavano queste cose? Era come nei film? Santo cielo... mica era come _quei_ film?!

Qualche volta Q, nelle lunghe notti solitarie e insonni, si era tolto certe curiosità e aveva osato fare zapping tra quei canali che trasmettevano solo film con casalinghe compiacenti e fattorini palestrati. La maggior parte di quei film lo facevano ridere. Li trovava surreali. Q era certo che non sarebbe mai stato capace di mettere in pratica metà delle cose che facevano.

 _Alla gente piace questo?_ – si chiedeva ogni volta, tra l'imbarazzato e l'incredulo.

 _A Bond piace questo?_ – si chiedeva adesso, con una punta di panico.

– E a te cosa piace? –

La frase gli era venuta fuori così, senza pensare. E la mano di Bond si era fermata immediatamente.

 

~

 

Lo lasciò fare. E senza neppure la scusa dell'alcol, che una birra non poteva certo annebbiargli a quel punto la coscienza.

James lo lasciò fare, perché non aveva mai visto nessuno guardarlo con un tale disperato bisogno di compiacere. E non aveva la minima idea di come rassicurare il ragazzo.

Restò fermo, quindi, mentre Q si spostava sul tappeto e si inginocchiava in mezzo alle sue gambe. Era una scena già vista, perché aveva il fiatone? Forse perché sapeva quanto tutto questo fosse sbagliato – eppure lo trovava bellissimo. Non se lo spiegava. Il suo cervello era in cortocircuito.

Q era bello da star male mentre le sue mani calde gli accarezzavano l'erezione attraverso la stoffa dei pantaloni. James emise un lieve rantolo che attirò il suo sguardo. E con quegli occhi grandi e curiosi, continuò ad osservarlo. Sentì le sue dita abbassare l'elastico dei pantaloni e poi quello dei boxer e stringersi delicatamente attorno al suo cazzo e muoversi senza fretta, e non smettevano di guardarsi.

Era così timido e inesperto, andava a tentoni e James non sarebbe mai riuscito a venire così. Lo adorava – e si sentiva un pezzo di merda.

Non era questo che voleva da lui. Non adesso, non _così_. Probabilmente non avrebbe mai avuto lo stomaco per fare il padrone vero con Q. Lo vedeva tra le sue gambe, impegnato a fargli la sega più disastrosa e dolce della sua vita, e si chiedeva cosa aveva fatto di buono per meritarsi una persona del genere nella sua vita.

James si stava convincendo che Q avrebbe avuto bisogno di un altro tipo di padrone. Uno con meno scrupoli e più voglie. Uno che non sarebbe stato in grado di apprezzare i suoi tic, né di accorgersi dei suoi gusti. Uno che non sarebbe raggelato nel vederlo chinarsi sul suo cazzo e leccarlo, dalla base alla punta.

Adesso James aveva una scelta: poteva assecondare la voglia di afferralo per i capelli e infilargli il cazzo in bocca, oppure fermare subito quella follia. Decise per una via di mezzo – _codardo_.

Prese Q per il mento e gli sollevò la testa.

– L'hai mai succhiato un cazzo? –

Sapevano entrambi la risposta. Infatti lo vide abbassare gli occhi e scuotere la testa. Poche cose nella vita di James l'avevano mandato più un bestia di questo.

– E com'è che ti è venuta voglia di farlo adesso? –

– E a te come ti è venuta voglia di farmi tutti quei regali? – ribatté lui sposandosi con uno movimento seccato.

James gettò la testa all'indietro e si sfregò la faccia con una mano, grugnendo infastidito. Adesso ci mancava solo quell'atteggiamento da adolescente in fase di ribellione.

– Non l'ho fatto per ricevere _qualcosa_ in cambio. – esalò allargando le braccia, colmo di frustrazione.

La braccia di Q invece erano chiuse, incrociate sul petto, come a proteggersi. Sembrava ferito, deluso. _Confuso_.

– Cosa... che ho sbagliato? – disse con una vocina tremula.

James era sull'orlo di una crisi isterica. Non avrebbe retto a lungo quei cambi improvvisi di umore.

– Non hai fatto niente di sbagliato... – tentò di tranquillizzarlo.

– Dimmi che cosa ti piace e lo faccio. Puoi insegnarmi, io... posso imparare. Non voglio deluderti... –

Ebbene, questo era troppo. Se niente di quello che faceva o diceva era in grado di rassicurarlo, forse James doveva davvero fare il padrone.

Interruppe il suo balbettio con un secco: – Vieni qui. –

E lo guidò a cavalcioni su di sé, le mani ferme e solide sui fianchi del ragazzo.

– Vuoi sapere cosa mi piace? –

Q annuì con aria speranzosa.

– Mi piace che cucini per me. Che leggi tutti i miei libri contemporaneamente facendo una torre pericolante accanto al divano. Che fai tutte quelle vocine quando incroci un cane per strada. –

– Oh... – fece Q.

 

~

 

– Oh. – gli fece eco Bond.

Q non si aspettava niente del genere.

– Continuo? –

"Ti prego." voleva dirgli. Ma annuì lentamente, in silenzio.

– Mi piacciono i tuoi capelli. – disse accarezzandoli rudemente ancora una volta, con suo sommo piacere – Non credo che ti porterò dal barbiere, dopo tutto. –

Q emise una risata soffice e Bond si fermò a guardarlo. Ad _ammirarlo_ – pensò, arrossendo fino alla punta delle orecchie.

– Mi piace quando ridi. –

Quella conferma gli fece finire il cuore in gola. Q si morse il labbro inferiore. Bond gli fissò la bocca deglutendo a vuoto.

Gli prese il volto tra le mani e lo guardò negli occhi: – Mi piacerebbe baciarti. –

Tutto il fiato di Q venne risucchiato fuori dai suoi polmoni.

– Ma non sarebbe giusto. – aggiunse accarezzandogli le labbra con il pollice – Lo capisci? –

Q avrebbe voluto urlare. Gli afferrò i polsi, giusto per avere qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi nel caso fosse svenuto.

– Sì... – riuscì a dire, poi si accigliò – _No_ , a dire il vero. Ma... –

Bond rise piano e posò la fronte sulla sua. Q deglutì e mosse la testa, sfregando le labbra contro il palmo della sua mano. E quel ringhio che il suo gesto aveva strappato a Bond era reale, lo avevano sentito entrambi.

– Il padrone sei tu. – sospirò infine – Le regole le fai tu. –

– Bravo ragazzo. –

Bond gli grattò la nuca. Era piacevole, Q ci avrebbe seriamente fatto l'abitudine a tutte quelle coccole.

– Veni, andiamo a letto. –

– Cosa...? –

Q si irrigidì, le mani adesso strette attorno attorno ai polsi dell'altro, le unghie piantate nella pelle.

– Baciarmi no, ma dormire insieme sì? –

Bond lo guardò serio: – Non voglio scopare. –

 _Non vuole scopare._ – il concetto era chiaro e Q non riusciva a non fidarsi.

Si rese conto di avere un'espressione tesa. Annuì, sforzandosi di avere l'aria di chi capisce perfettamente tutta la situazione.

– Va bene. – gli disse semplicemente – Quello che vuoi. –

 _Ma che cos'è che vuoi?_ – avrebbe voluto chiedergli.

Ma sarebbe stato troppo. Così come era stato troppo per lui quella giornata, sarebbe stato troppo per Bond rispondere a quella domanda.

 

~

 

“ _Abbiamo dormito insieme.”_

“ _Ah! Vecchio volpone! Lo sapevo. Non ti chiederò i dettagli.”_

“ _Non c'è nessun dettaglio.”_

“ _Sei un cazzo di bugiardo...”_

“ _Beh, ha provato a farmi un pompino.”_

“ _Aw! Anche Molly è stata un disastro la prima volta. Sono così teneri!”_

“ _L'ho fermato io.”_

“ _Ma allora dillo che sei un coglione!”_

“ _Fanculo. Non so nemmeno perché ti sto scrivendo.”_

“ _Perché hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti dica che sei un coglione.”_

“ _Alec, abbiamo dormito insieme. Altro che pompino.”_

“ _Amico, sei cotto a puntino!”_

“ _Già.”_

James mise giù il cellulare e guardò Q che gli dormiva placidamente accanto, occupando ben più della metà del letto. Come avesse fatto ad accontentarsi per tutti quei mesi del divano, era un vero mistero. James avrebbe dovuto comprare un letto king size affinché potessero dormire comodamente entrambi, senza che Q lo schiantasse fuori dal letto con una pedata nei reni.

Alec aveva ragione: era cotto come un ragazzino. Ma sarebbe morto piuttosto che ammetterlo.

Per uno con le sue idee non era facile scendere a patti con il fatto che possedere uno schiavo gli stesse facendo bene. E men che meno con l'idea che forse lui stava facendo bene a Q.

Una parte di James continuava imperterrita a martellare la sua coscienza: niente di tutto questo era giusto, diceva. Poteva anche sembrargli che Q fosse in qualche modo felice, ma la realtà era che non aveva voce in capitolo nella propria vita, e stava al gioco per mera sopravvivenza. E James, beh, lui era solo un triste omuncolo con gravi problemi relazionali, che cercava di ottenere affetto nella maniera più semplice.

Ma non sarebbe durata a lungo. Se non altro perché James sarebbe morto prima in qualche missione suicida. E Q sarebbe stato libero di vivere la propria vita come voleva.

_Ma fino ad allora..._

James accarezzò i capelli di Q e lo strinse sotto le coperte. Chiuse gli occhi, respirando il suo odore.

Fino ad allora James si sarebbe concesso di fare lo stronzo egoista e avrebbe preso da Q ciò di cui aveva bisogno per sopravvivere a sé stesso.

C'era chi aveva un gatto, chi andava nei bordelli, chi vedeva un terapista. Lui... lui aveva Q.

 

~

 

Q si osservò con aria dubbiosa nel riflesso di uno dei tanti specchi del negozio. E poi si girò verso di lui, come aveva già fatto un numero incalcolabile di volte nell'ultima mezzora.

– James. –

Come era strano e bello chiamarlo per nome.

– Come mi stanno? –

Lui lo guardò e sorrise. Sorrise con gli occhi. Come faceva da quella mattina, quando si erano svegliati nello stesso letto e Q non riusciva a spiccicare parola da quanto trovava bizzarra quella situazione.

– Ti starebbero bene anche due fondi di bottiglia. –

Q arrossì: – Non mi sei molto d'aiuto, lo sai? –

James scrutò la parete di montature. Ne scelse una e gliela porse. Era semplice, minimale, non poi molto diversa da quella antiquata che aveva usato fino ad ora. Resina leggera, nera nella parte superiore, sfumava fino a diventare trasparente in quella inferiore.

Q li provò. Non erano affatto male, forse in qualche cosa avevano gli stessi gusti.

Bond era alle sue spalle si guadarono nel riflesso dello specchio.

– Ti piacciono? – gli chiese.

– Devono piacere a te. –

Q li sfilò e li diede alla commessa, che attendeva lì accanto.

– Mi piacciono. – disse a Bond, e gli prese la mano e gli sorrise.

Un giorno gli avrebbe detto tutto quello che gli piaceva. Un giorno avrebbe osato. Quando si sarebbe sentito pronto. E quando avrebbe capito che _James_ era pronto.

 


	4. For Your Eyes Only - pt. 1

For Your Eyes Only – pt. 1

 

 

. ~ * ~ .

 

 

Se il primo padrone di mio padre fosse stato lungimirante, lui sarebbe potuto diventare un collare d'oro e la sua vita sarebbe stata completamente diversa. Ma allora non avrebbe mai conosciuto James.

Nei libri di storia scrivono che dal collare di uno schiavo si poteva capire tutto di lui. Il suo ruolo, il suo padrone, il suo status sociale. Si nasceva tutti collari di bronzo, perché la maggior parte di noi sarebbe stata impiegata nei campi o nelle fabbriche. La manodopera pesante era quella più richiesta. Alcuni venivano messi a lavorare nella casa del padrone, erano quelli con il collare d'argento. Era considerata una fortuna: gli schiavi domestici avevano una vita meno grama. Poi c'erano i collari d'oro, che erano rari e costavano molto. Se eri abbastanza intelligente e il tuo padrone se ne accorgeva, ti mandava a studiare in un college per schiavi. Ne uscivi collare d'oro e venivi venduto come istitutore. Questi schiavi cambiavano spesso famiglia, ma la loro vita era agiata e interessante. Erano quelli con le maggiori probabilità di venire liberati, almeno da anziani.

Infine c'erano i collari di platino: gli schiavi di affezione. La loro vita era come le montagne russe. Potevano toccare i vertici della società un giorno, e quello dopo cadere nella misera. Per capirci, i collari di platino erano quelli che venivano impiegati nei postriboli, quelli che facevano i pet, quelli che i figli dei padroni sceglievano come giocattoli. Come collare di platino potevi diventare l'amante fisso di un ricco politico, o l'ultima ruota del carro di un bordello di periferia. Potevi costare venti sterline e venire scambiato durante una partita di poker, oppure essere battuto all'asta per cifre da capogiro.

Quando mio padre era bambino gli toccò in sorte di essere preso in simpatia dalla figlia del padrone. Era una bimbetta compassionevole, che lo trattava come un simpatico cucciolo e lo voleva sempre con sé. Anche durante le lezioni private della sua istitutrice. È così che lui ricevette il collare di platino e un'istruzione di base. Il potenziale era evidente per tutti, i suoi genitori già sognavano per lui una bella vita da collare d'oro.

Poi la figlia del padrone crebbe e venne mandata in una scuola privata, l'istitutrice andò da un'altra famiglia. E all'improvviso mio padre non aveva più alcuno scopo in quella casa. Era troppo mingherlino per esser messo a lavorare nella fabbrica del padrone, e in casa c'erano già abbastanza schiavi domestici. Il padrone era un ottuso uomo d'affari che badava solo al guadagno e un collare di platino rendeva bene sul mercato. Fu così che mio padre venne venduto al signor Connelly, che lo usò come tuttofare.

Ed è così che alla fine conobbe James: perché nessuno aveva mai voluto vendere quel potenziale.

 

Margareth Bond, _The Last Slave: a documentary_

 

 

. ~ * ~ .

 

 

James fissava il foglio che aveva tra le mani e non si capacitava.

Era appena tornato da una missione oltre oceano durata quasi tre settimane, non aveva ancora potuto mettere piede in casa e già gliene assegnavano un'altra? Si rendevano conto che aveva un'età, ormai? Non era più in grado di reggere quei ritmi!

– So che la stiamo caricando di lavoro, ma l'agente 003 è malattia e l'agente 008 è in ferie. Siamo... sotto personale. –

M sembrava in imbarazzo mentre riordinava seccamente i documenti sulla scrivania. James non faticava a crederlo: il direttore dell'MI6 che faceva questi discorsi come se fosse un qualunque principale di supermercato non si poteva proprio sentire.

– Ho già fatto pressione affinché le assegnino i riposi che le spettano. – sventolò una mano, come a voler cancellare quella fastidiosa faccenda – Dopo questa missione sarà libero per un mese. –

_Un mese di ferie_.

D'un tratto la prospettiva di James cambiò radicalmente. Cosa si fa in un mese di ferie? Ci rifletté per tutto il tempo che ci volle ad arrivare a casa. In che modo la gente riesce ad occupare tutto quel tempo? James non aveva dovuto preoccuparsi di risolvere un tale dilemma per molto tempo. Magari poteva parlarne con Q. Sì – sorrise al suo riflesso nel finestrino del taxi – ne avrebbe parlato con Q. sicuramente non aveva viaggiato, e James avrebbe potuto portarlo ovunque volesse.

Quando arrivò a casa era ormai l'alba. Era stanco ma non aveva sonno. Il jet lag e quella storia delle ferie... avrebbe dovuto riposare, ma sapeva che non ci sarebbe riuscito. Di solito si infilava nel letto, abbracciava Q causando una serie di blande proteste e restavano a pisolare insieme fino a che uno dei due non era troppo affamato – di norma James. E di norma quello che si alzava a preparare la colazione era sempre Q.

Per una volta James decise di lasciarlo dormire. Si cambiò i vestiti e si avvicinò alla cucina armato solo delle migliori intenzioni. Era nei suoi progetti fare il carino e portargli la colazione a letto: nei film non sembrava una cosa tanto difficile da fare. E anche Q qualche volta l'aveva fatto per lui, quando era tornato da una missione più malmesso del solito. O quando semplicemente era così di cattivo umore da non volersi alzare dal letto.

Ce la poteva fare. Se era in grado di sventare attacchi terroristici pianificati da diaboliche organizzazioni internazionali, poteva riuscire a preparare la colazione.

Mezzora più tardi, una padella veniva lanciata nel lavello con contorno di imprecazioni. E se James avesse avuto una pistola sottomano le avrebbe anche fatto assaggiare del piombo.

– Che ti ha fatto quella povera padella? –

Aveva svegliato Q, e non nel modo che aveva pianificato. Lo vide sbirciare nel lavello, alzando la padella con due dita.

– Wow! Sei... riuscito a bruciare delle uova strapazzate! –

James si imbronciò di colpo.

– Non volevo farle strapazzate! – sbuffò offeso. – No, sai cosa? Lascia stare... Vado giù da Tesco a prendere dei muffin. –

– C'è anche il tea. – notò Q.

Sì, se non altro James era riuscito nella mirabolante impresa di mettere in infusione dell'earl grey.

– Volevi farmi la colazione? Cos'è, il mio compleanno? –

James grugnì mentre si infilava le scarpe, chino davanti alla porta. Stava strapazzando i lacci quando sentì le lunghe braccia di Q avvolgerlo.

– Grazie. –

Finì che James lasciò perdere le scarpe e i muffin di Tesco e fecero colazione in casa, come sempre. E solo grazie all'abilità Q, che per qualche ragione misteriosa era capace di far cuocere le uova senza bruciarle. James fece uno sforzo e tentò di star dietro alle sue spiegazioni mentre era davanti ai fornelli, “Così la prossima volta che ti viene da fare una cosa carina non verrò svegliato dal lancio di una padella”. Ma la sua espressione doveva tradire la verità, o quanto meno qualcosa simile – e cioè che davanti a Q con i capelli spettinati e l'aria saputella non capiva più niente. Perché il ragazzo ad un certo punto si rassegnò e lo spinse via, e finì di cucinare e gli mise davanti il piatto pronto, borbottando qualcosa come “causa persa” e “Alfredo Linguini”.

– Chi è Alfredo Linguini? – gli chiese tra una forchettata e l'altra.

Lo sentì ridere alla sua domanda, tra un sorso e l'altro di tea, mentre gli stava preparando un altro piatto di uova – ormai lo conosceva così bene. James finì il primo piatto in due forchettate e Q aveva già pronto il bis, che gli servì mentre iniziava raccontare la trama di un qualche film di animazione...

– No, senti, facciamo prima se te lo faccio vedere. –

James gli avrebbe detto di sì anche se gli avesse chiesto di vedere insieme una retrospettiva sul cinema muto cecoslovacco sottotitolato in armeno. Così passarono la mattina a guardare questo film. Che era carino, certo. James non si sarebbe mai sognato di vederlo di sua volontà, ma era leggero e divertente e pieno di buoni sentimenti, come solo i film con topolini parlanti possono essere. Ma più che il film James guardò Q.

Vide come le sue labbra si muovevano in sincrono con le battute del film. Come rideva e si emozionava. Come stringeva il cuscino tra le mani e gli diceva “Guarda! Guarda adesso cosa succede!”, rovinando completamente la sorpresa di qualunque colpo di scena potesse verificarsi nella storia. E facendo impazzire James di tenerezza e insoddisfazione.

 

~

 

– Il tuo compleanno è il mese prossimo. –

– Mhm? – Q bevve un sorso di tea e lo guardò distrattamente. Era troppo preso dal film, come sempre.

– Io avrò del tempo libero. Potremmo... andare via. –

– Che vuoi dire? –

James sospirò. Gli prese la tazza dalle mani e mise in pausa il film.

– Voglio dire che vorrei andare in vacanza. Con te. Dove vuoi andare? Ti ci porto. –

Q boccheggiò. Guardò la tazza in ostaggio tra le mani di James, guardò lo schermo del televisore col fermo-immagine, guardò di nuovo il suo padrone.

– Vuoi andare a Parigi? – James mosse la testa in direzione dello schermo – Posso portartici, se vuoi. –

– Che cosa...? –

Parigi? La _Francia_? Ma Q non era mai uscito fuori da Londra. Non aveva mai preso l'aereo. Non aveva mai dormito in albergo. Q non aveva mai viaggiato in vita sua.

– È solo una proposta. – aggiunse James con una sorriso incoraggiante – Pensaci. Hai tutto il tempo. –

Poi fece ripartire il film e Q non fu più in grado di seguirlo.

Un viaggio. Per il suo compleanno. Per lui. A Parigi.

Q ci pensò eccome. Ci pensò per tutto il giorno, e per un po' anche durante la notte. E continuò a pensarci per i giorni a venire, anche dopo che James se ne ripartì per un altro dei suoi misteriosi viaggi di lavoro.

E ogni volta che ci pensava, Q si figurava scenari disparati, ma tutti stupidamente romantici.

Fantasticò di essere portato a cena in qualche ristorante raffinato, dove James gli avrebbe scostato la sedia per farlo accomodare. Immaginò di essere abbracciato da James sotto le lenzuola di seta di un hotel a cinque stelle, con servizio in camera e asciugamani profumati. Si vide passeggiare con lui per gli Champs-Élysées, mano nella mano, perché era così che facevano lì a Londra quando uscivano insieme, quindi non vedeva perché non avrebbero potuto fare altrettanto a Parigi.

A Parigi. Poteva andare meglio di così?

Andò meglio di così – per certi versi. Per altri, non andò poi così bene, ma Q imparò presto che anche se le cose non vanno alla perfezione quello che lasciano è così prezioso da amarle ancora di più.

James aveva preso due biglietti aerei per raggiungere Parigi in men che non si dica. Q era _elettrizzato_. Gli stringeva il braccio mentre camminavano per gli ampi corridoi di Heathrow e si guardava attorno come in un sogno. Non poteva credere avrebbe davvero _volato_.

Ci credette, e molto bene, quando furono a bordo dell'aereo e la cintura scattò legandolo al sedile e il motore si accese con quel rombo assordate – o almeno così parve a lui. Tutti i passeggeri attorno sembravano perfettamente a loro agio.

– Va tutto bene? –

Non andava tutto bene. Q sentiva freddo e un macigno sullo sterno che gli bloccava il respiro. James gli prese la mano e attirò la sua attenzione.

– Vuoi scendere? –

Senza neanche pensare, Q annuì, e si fece guidare fuori dal veicolo, la mano sempre fermamente chiusa in quella di James. Quando si ritrovò di nuovo all'aria aperta, nello spazio ventoso della pista di decollo, riprese finalmente a respirare regolarmente.

Fu così che scoprirono che Q aveva la fobia di volare. James gettò i biglietti e recuperò i bagagli, poi si mise a fare delle telefonate.

– Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace! – continuava a ripetergli in preda ai sensi di colpa.

Il suo padrone scosse le spalle: – Non potevi saperlo. –

– Mi dispiace! – diceva anche mentre consegnavano a James un'auto a noleggio.

Non gli piaceva per niente l'idea di farlo guidare per tutti quei chilometri, e proprio nel suo periodo ferie. Come poteva essere così egoista? Così sbagliato!

– Mi dispiace! – ripeté per l'ennesima volta sporgendosi all'indietro dal sedile del passeggero.

– Dillo un altra volta e ti riporto sull'aereo. – lo minacciò James, e chiuse il bagagliaio con un colpo secco.

– Buona fortuna a contenere la mia crisi di panico. – ribatté Q mentre montava in auto.

L'altro si allacciò la cintura e mise in moto.

– Ho i miei metodi per contenere le crisi. – ammiccò di rimando – Magari ti sarebbe anche piaciuto. –

Q si sentì arrossire.

– Sei tutto chiacchiere e distintivo. –

– Lo vedremo al ritorno. –

Era una pura provocazione che non avrebbe trovato realizzazione. Lo stesso, Q si crogiolò per un po' nel pensiero di essere costretto a subire qualunque metodo di contenimento da parte di James.

Il resto del viaggio fino a Dover fu lungo, stancante e costellato di stupide scaramucce sulla musica da ascoltare alla radio o sugli svincoli da prendere. James aveva una cultura musicale invidiabile e Q non ne poteva proprio più di sentirsi ripetere “Come _fai_ a non conoscere questo brano?!”, almeno quando James era stufo di sentirsi dire “Te l'avevo detto!” ogni volta che prendeva una strada diversa da quella indicata dal navigatore e puntualmente finivano per perdersi. Riuscirono comunque ad arrivare al porto in tempo utile per prendere un traghetto.

– Se hai anche la fobia del mare, ti lancio dalla nave e non se ne parla più. – borbottò James mentre salivano a bordo.

– Perché dovrei? Se la nave affonda so nuotare, se l'aereo va giù mica so volare. – gli rispose pragmaticamente.

– Non fa una piega. – rise James.

La traversata fu, in confronto, brevissima. Ma così emozionante che Q decise di prendere il coraggio a due mani e disse a James che non voleva più andarci a Parigi.

– Restiamo qui? – gli disse appena sbarcati a Calais, cercando di non farla sembrare una domanda troppo disperata.

Il vento era freddo e tirava forte, gli faceva colare il naso. Q tirò su poco elegantemente e lo guardò pieno di aspettativa.

James gli sorrise e se lo strinse addosso.

– Tutto quello che vuoi. –

Invece di visitare le sale del Louvre, passeggiarono sulle spiagge di Calais. Invece di essere serviti in un ristorante chic dalle luci soffuse, si scottarono la lingua mangiando crêpe prese da un banchetto sulla strada. Invece che nel letto a baldacchino di una legante suite parigina, trovarono una stanza con uso cucina presso un affittacamere davanti alla costa, e dormirono in uno stretto letto alla francese – ironia della sorte! –, tra lenzuola ruvide di salsedine e asciugamani che sapevano di niente altro che di sapone grezzo.

Q amò ogni istante di quella vacanza. La sua prima vacanza. Senza poter nemmeno immaginare che un domani sarebbe diventata la _loro_ vacanza. Perché per Q sperare in un domani con James avrebbe significato capire cosa riservava il futuro ad una persona dalla vita precaria quale era lui. E il fatto che il suo presente fosse così bello non gli dava nessuna sicurezza in più. Il vantaggio di questo stato d'animo precario era riuscire a vivere appieno ogni secondo della sua vita, con la consapevolezza che non l'avrebbe mai riavuto indietro.

Fece un milione di foto con il cellulare, molte delle quali a James, che ebbe il tatto di far finta di non accorgersene e di buon grado fece finta di dormire quando Q gli rubava scatti nella luce fredda e opalescente dell'alba, che filtrava dai vetri sporchi della finestra. Per premio, quando James si stufava di zuppe e fricassee, Q cucinava per lui tutte le uova e i pudding che voleva.

Una volta fecero insieme un ratatouille. O meglio, lo fece Q ovviamente, ma James diede il suo fondamentale contributo, tagliando alcune verdure sotto l'attento controllo di Q, e accendendo la vecchia cucina a gas con cui avevano problemi fin dal primo giorno. E questo lo rese il primo piatto cucinato insieme.

– Bravo, Linguini. – lo apostrofò Q dandogli un'affettuosa tirata di capelli.

James gli cinse la vita con braccio e se lo tirò addosso, facendolo sedere in grembo. Mangiarono così. E ad ogni boccone Q si chiedeva, infantilmente, per quale motivo non avrebbero potuto restare lì per sempre.

 

~

 

– Senti, – Alec is sporge sul tavolo con fare cospiratorio – ma è vero che l'hai portato in Francia? –

– E tu come fai sa saperlo? –

– Scherzi? Al lavoro non si parla di altro! –

James tentò di nascondere il fastidio dietro al pinta di birra.

Non era scemo né un illuso: ovviamente sapevano sempre dove fosse. Era tracciato. Non poteva percorrere il tre metri dal divano di casa sua al cesso del bagno senza che qualche oscuro addetto in un cubicolo del MI6 lo rilevasse. E andava bene così. James aveva firmato la rinuncia a qualunque forma di reale privacy nel momento in cui aveva accettato di essere reclutato nei servizi segreti.

Allora perché – si chiedeva tamburellando nervosamente con le dita sul tavolo – perché lo mandava così in bestia che tutti sapessero dove aveva trascorso l'ultimo mese?

– Era il suo compleanno. – disse ad Alec senza guardarlo, e mangiò una manciata di arachidi.

Il suo collega fischiò. E lì James capì che il fastidio che provava non era legato al _dove_ ma al _chi_. Non gli dava fastidio che all'MI6 si sapesse che aveva passato le ferie sulla costa Francese, gli dava fastidio che _chiunque_ sapesse che c'era stato con Q. Anche Ale, sì.

Forse glielo avrebbe raccontato comunque, magari proprio durante quell'uscita improvvisata.

– Quando Molly compie gli anni la porto in ristorante. Lo stai proprio viziando! –

E forse avrebbe fatto male. La visione che Alec aveva degli schiavi era incompatibile con la sua. Lo sapeva prima e più che mai lo sentiva ora, che di schiavo ne aveva uno lui stesso. C'erano padroni peggiori di lui, certo. Ma come si poteva ragionare in questi termini quando si parlava di vite umane?

– Perché non la fai viaggiare un po'? Mandala a qualche scuola, almeno. Le farebbe bene. Sembra... una bambina. – azzardò James, sentendosi tremendamente a disagio nello scambiarsi consigli simili.

L'altro sogghignò: – Mi piace così. –

James non aveva dubbi. La faceva vestire come una collegiale e la appellava con nomignoli zuccherosi. Oh, beh... ognuno ha i propri kink e chi era James per giudicare quelli del suo collega?

– Peraltro, – aggiunse Alec – di tigri da letto se ne incontrano abbastanza sul lavoro, no? A casa ho voglia di rilassarmi con una gattina. –

E pure qui non poteva certo dargli torto. Anche se il loro concetto di relax era diverso, James poteva capire bene i motivi per cui Alec trovasse attraente l'idea di tornare a casa dopo un missione – anche la più semplice e meno sanguinosa – e trovare Molly che lo aspettava con una birra ghiacciata e un pigiamone di pile, pronta per fare sesso vaniglia e dormire abbracciati. Lo capiva bene, perché la sola differenza tra lui e Alec era che James non aveva il coraggio di colmare quel gap e togliere a Q il pigiama quando si infilavano nel letto.

James aveva fatto e faceva più sesso di quanto un uomo medio potesse sperare di fare nella sua vita. Non se ne sarebbe mai lamentato, per carità, ma aveva un'età e molti anni di lavoro sulle spalle, e aveva capito – alleluia! – che c'era una sostanziale differenza tra fare sesso e desiderare una persona.

Puntare un target che è necessario sedurre per ottenere delle informazioni mirate alla riuscita della missione – essere attratto anima e corpo proprio da _quella_ persona. Avere così tanta disperazione e adrenalina e alcol in circolo, da dover per forza di cose trovare una persona consenziente ad essere scopata, e subito, fino a raggiungere il prima possibile quell'effimero black out donato dall'orgasmo – volere quella persona e solo lei e nessun altro tra le mani, sulla lingua, negli occhi, sotto la pelle, _ovunque_. Sforzarsi di far godere la persona con cui stai condividendo le lenzuola, un po' perché altrimenti è un casino e un po' perché nonostante tutto vuoi crederti un essere umano decente – ritenere talmente preziosa la persona che ti si sta concedendo da emozionarti per ogni suo sospiro, ogni suo gemito, ogni sua tremore.

James non aveva bisogno di sesso. Nemmeno di sesso vaniglia o qualunque altra cazzata simile, che sicuramente doveva essere divertente e doveva accontentare tutte le parti. James aveva bisogno di fare l'amore.

Non lo faceva da una vita. Non la faceva da quando era stato tradito da Vesper. E se ci pensava si sentiva patetico e lamentoso. Ma ne aveva bisogno, ne aveva bisogno _come l'aria_.

– E mi sa che anche tu ne avresti bisogno. –

Le parole di Alec lo fecero riemergere dalle sue elucubrazioni.

– Mhm? –

– Di un gattino, James. – ammiccò l'altro in direzione dei loro pet, dall'altra parte della sala – Hai bisogno di gattino. –

James guardò la figura sottile di Q in mezzo alle altre persone. Come accadeva spesso tra di loro, il ragazzo si voltò e lo guardò di rimando, come se avesse percepito di essere osservato da lui – proprio da lui – e gli sorrise. James ricambiò il sorriso e pensò che questa cosa, assieme a tante altre – troppe! – era una di quelle che lo mettevano a dura prova. D'altra parte non voleva credere che Alec avesse chissà quali poteri di preveggenza o di influenza mentale su di lui, ma ogni volta che gli suggeriva qualcosa in quell'ambito... beh, James faceva una cazzata in merito. E dopo non riusciva più a tornare indietro.

 

~

 

La fila per il bagno era abbastanza corta, ma non abbastanza da evitare a Q l'imbarazzo di dover fare conversazione. Sia chiaro, Molly era davvero una ragazza adorabile: di una dolcezza disarmante e che ispirava la massima fiducia. Ma per Q era la prima “uscita a quattro”, la prima volta che conosceva un altro pet, la prima volta che faceva quel genere di vita sociale. Un po' troppe prime volte tutte insieme, insomma, per essere abbastanza rilassato da fare conversazione.

– Sai, non vedevo l'ora che anche James prendesse un pet! – se ne uscì lei d'un tratto, con le mani strette e le guance rosse.

Q accennò un sorriso, indeciso su quale fosse esattamente la risposta più consona.

– Alec non ha molti amici, così di solito usciamo solo noi due. – la fila avanzò e loro fecero un paio di passi in avanti – Qualche volta James accettava di venire con noi, ma era sempre solo. –

Molly era quel genere di ragazza che tiene scuote la coda quando parla e indossa maglie a pipistrello tutto l'anno, creando mille pieghe nella stoffa con il suo gesticolio.

– E io non avevo mai nessuno con cui parlare. – concluse abbassando timidamente gli occhi.

A Q fece una pena infinita. Perché la capiva molto bene, avendo vissuto gran parte della sua vita in quelle condizioni. Ma sopratutto perché adesso lui non era più in quelle condizioni. Per quanto Q avesse da sempre avuto poca propensione ai rapporti interpersonali diretti, l'essere umano e pur sempre un animale sociale. Q aveva sofferto la costrizione di essere praticamente un recluso, e proprio in quella età in cui la maggior parte dei suoi coetanei, anche schiavi, poteva intrecciare amicizie e amori. Adesso, beh, non è che gli bastasse James, ma per ora andava bene così. Si poteva andare per gradi, no? Per ora ciò che il suo padrone riusciva a dargli era in grado di colmare il vuoto sociale che l'aveva afflitto per tanto tempo.

Il vuoto affettivo era tutto un altro paio di maniche. La situazione era a dir poco complessa, Q non era ancora riuscito a capire come gestirla.

– Il tuo com'è? Anche lui ha gli incubi? –

– Meno di prima. –

– Prima? –

– Prima che iniziassimo a dormire insieme. –

Quindi perché ne stava parlando con Molly? Con una persona che aveva appena conosciuto e che, per quanto ne sapeva, avrebbe potuto spifferare ogni cosa ad Alec non appena ne avesse avuto l'occasione?

Ma la ragazza era arrossita a sentire quelle parole e Q si sentiva un vermiciattolo a pensare male di una persona così innocente. Che dicesse pure quello che voleva al suo padrone, tanto cosa sarebbe cambiato?

– Quanto ha aspettato prima di...? –

Molly gli aveva parlato sottovoce, chinandosi un po' in avanti, una mano a tenersi la coda ferma sulla spalla perché non ciondolasse in maniera inopportuna.

– Noi... lui non ha ancora... –

Una persona passò tra di loro facendoli irrigidire. Q si zittì e i due si guardarono tra l'imbarazzato e il curioso.

– Ma è gentile con te? – volle sapere Molly con aria apprensiva.

Bene, aveva già deciso di prenderlo sotto la sua ala protettiva. Probabilmente pensava che Q fosse chissà quanto più giovane e inesperto di lei, e voleva fargli da chioccia. La cosa era un tantino seccante, ma non voleva essere scortese.

– Il mio padrone precedente non era affatto gentile. – aggiunse lei, tirandosi le maniche sulle nocche e incrociando le braccia.

D'un tratto il cervello di Q, altrimenti piuttosto veloce, sembrò capire molte cose che sarebbero state lampanti se solo vi avesse prestato attenzione da subito.

– È gentile. – annuì e sorrise.

Molly ricambiò il sorriso: – Bene. Alec all'inizio non era molto... ecco... era un po' rude, sai? Penso che non fosse abituato. È un tipo solitario. –

– James... lui beve un po' troppo. – confidò Q, sapevo di svelare un segreto di pulcinella.

Lei annuì comprensiva.

– Una bottiglia di vodka ad ogni rientro. Ti sembra normale? – scosse la testa – A me no. Quel lavoro lo ucciderà. –

– Io non so che cosa fanno, ma non deve essere divertente. Redditizio, ma pericolo. –

Per un po' di divertirono ad ipotizzare quale misterioso lavoro facessero i loro padroni. Q si chiese se era così che si sentono gli adolescenti quando spettegolano sui compagni di classe per i quali hanno una cotta. Come succede nelle serie tv americane.

– Sembra molto affezionato a te. – azzardò d'un tratto, notando uno scambio di sguardi tra Molly e il suo padrone.

Era così che si parlava di queste cose? Erano questi i termini da usare?

– Oh sì! E io a lui. Spero che... sai, – la vede stringersi nelle spalle – che non si stanchi di me. –

Molly era un otto volante di emozioni. Probabilmente era sempre così tesa di compiacere Alec che non riusciva mai ad essere del tutto sé stessa con lui. E lui era tutto il suo mondo. Non aveva valvole di sfogo.

– Perché dovrebbe? Sei così dolce. –

Molly si illumina come una lampada di opalina: – Grazie! –

Era la verità. Era dolce e forse anche a Q avrebbe fatto bene un po' di interazione sociale oltre James. Qualcuno che, in certo senso, potesse capire almeno in parte che cos'era la sua vita.

– Se vuoi possiamo vederci. – le propone prima di cambiare idea – Quando loro sono al lavoro, intendo. –

– Oh, sì! – Molly batté le mani e saltellò sul posto, come una bimba felice davanti ad una stecca di zucchero filato – Sarebbe un'idea splendida! Spero che mi dia il permesso! –

_Il permesso._

Santo cielo. È ovvio, sì, e Q non dovrebbe esserne così sconvolto. Meno di un anno con James e iniziava a trovare assurde certe regole ovvio nel rapporto schiavo-padrone?

– Dirò a James di metterci una buona parola. – le disse con aria complice.

Molly rise. La fila per il bagno era ancora lunga e Q decise che valeva la pena tenersi la pipì ancora un po'.

 

~

 

– Ti va di fare due passi? –

Q sembrò apprezzare la proposta e lo seguì di buon grado lungo le strade londinesi, come sempre mano nella mano.

Il tempo era mite e la serata era stata piacevole per tutti. Non aveva voglia di tornare subito a casa. Il giorno dopo era l'ultimo di ferie. Voleva godersi ancora un po' Q.

E poi in casa, lontani dagli occhi della gente, avrebbe rischiato di cedere a tutti quei pensieri, quei desideri, quegli egoismi. Stavano sempre lì, in agguato, James non si illudeva del contrario. Ma in serate come quella, con le parole di Alec che ancora gli rimestavano dentro e la sua partenza imminente, aveva più che mai voglia di mandare tutto affanculo e fare quello che davvero sentiva. Se non fosse che quello che sentiva cozzava così forte con ciò che pensava fosse giusto.

– James? –

– Mhm? –

– Che cosa siamo noi? –

Q alzò le loro mani intrecciate e gliele mostrò. Come se in quelle fosse racchiusa la vera domanda, che non aveva il coraggio di fare. Non lo biasimava: nemmeno James aveva il coraggio di darsi certe risposte.

– Quello che vuoi. – disse stupidamente. Perché era quello che avrebbe voluto.

– No, non è vero. –

Non era la prima volta che Q lo contraddiceva. Non aveva più paura di farlo e, anzi, sembrava divertito quando si stuzzicavano in quella maniera. Ma questa non era una delle loro scaramucce divertenti.

James si fermò e lo guardò. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli cosa voleva. “Cosa vuoi che siamo? _Tu cosa vuoi?_ ”

Un parte di lui desiderava ardentemente essere provocata dal ragazzo, così come la sua frase aveva cercato di provocarlo prima. Avere la scusa reale per porre fine ai propri scrupoli.

– Se io volessi qualcosa di più... –

– Che hai detto? – gli chiese piano, senza fiato.

Q era imbarazzato, non lo guardava nemmeno.

– Se io un giorno... ipoteticamente... volessi qualcosa di più? – balbettava accigliato, cercando di darsi un contegno.

Era questo che voleva James, no? E allora perché cazzo gli sembrava tutto così _sbagliato_?

Il punto era che questo “qualcosa di più” a cui ambiva Q non doveva essere per forza James. La vita di una persona non poteva ruotare tutta attorno ad un altra. Quello che mancava a Q, con ogni probabilità, non era una sana scopata – come direbbe Alec – o per lo meno non solo quella. Era una _vita_. Una vita _sua_ , con i suoi spazi, i suoi interessi, le sue cose. Una vita che non fosse solo il mero il risultato di ciò che James gli concedeva.

Ed era questo e solo questo che tratteneva James da prendere da lui quello che desiderava, ogni volta che tornava a casa. Sapere che lasciarsi andare avrebbe, forse, rinchiuso il vero Q in una dorata prigione in cui si sarebbe sentito felice, ma non avrebbe mai capito se realmente lo fosse.

 

~

 

Da mesi Q si arrabattava su quella situazione senza venirne a capo. Avere così tanto tempo libero e un connessione ADSL non lo aiutava in merito. La sola consolazione era stata scoprire che non erano delle mosche bianche, dei freak. C'erano delle chat e interi forum on line in cui i pet si potevano parlare e scambiare opinioni, confrontare le esperienze con i loro padroni. Quelli come Q e James, sospesi in un limbo incerto, erano una minoranza ma non erano così pochi come si pensava. È che la gente non lo diceva – nessuno andava in giro tutto fiero a dichiarare che non scopava con lo schiavo per il quale aveva speso fior di quattrini. Alcuni pet, disperati come lui, avevano giocato sporco, facendosi trovare nudi nel letto o cose così. Q non ne sarebbe mai stato capace – e comunque lo trovava ingiusto. Ma invidiava _da morire_ quelli che erano riusciti a sbloccare la situazione: sembrano così felici.

– Il giorno che vorrai qualcosa di più, ne parleremo. –

Q si aspettava esattamente una risposta del genere, e anche quell'aria rassegnata. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che gli avrebbe potuto fare così male. Sigillò le labbra e riprese a camminare fissando le mattonelle del marciapiede attraverso degli stupidi lacrimoni. Non poteva credere che non essere toccato dal proprio padrone l'avrebbe fatto stare così. Era una cosa fuori di testa, non era normale!

– Q. –

Si sentì tirare per un braccio. James ancora gli teneva la mano, ma si sentiva di ghiaccio.

– _Q_. –

Normalmente gli piaceva essere abbracciato da lui. Ora si sentiva come un fastidioso cane a cui veniva concesso un contentino. Chiuse gli occhi sulla sia giacca e tirò sul con naso, cercando di non farsi sentire.

– Adesso provo a spiegartelo. –

La voce di James suonava dolce e minacciosa allo stesso tempo. Q non capiva bene come lo facesse sentire. In quel momento c'erano solo il suo respiro caldo sul viso e la percezione di sentirsi in trappola.

– Sei la cosa più bella che ho. – disse baciandogli via un lacrima dallo zigomo.

Q emise un sospiro tremulo. James gli baciò via un'altra lacrima, sulla guancia opposta.

– Ma puoi avere molto più di me. – mormorò strofinando il naso contro il suo.

Q non capiva esattamente le sue parole, ma ormai lo conosceva abbastanza da comprendere quanto fosse serio in quel momento.

– Andiamo. – gli disse infine – Ho una cosa per te che avrei dovuto darti tempo fa. –

“Ma non ho avuto il coraggio.” sembrava dire la sua espressione.

 


End file.
